Sailor Wildfire
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: Complete (possible extra endingre-write), SMRonin Warriors: Usagi is sent into another dimension... a place where she learns the truth about the Silver Millennium... she meets her father?
1. Prologue

Sailor Wildfire

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors, wish I did though.

Note: This story takes place after Sailor Stars.Usagi is Eternal Sailor Moon and somehow is sent to the Ronin Warriors dimension all alone.The Ronin Warriors are at peace right now.

Prologue

Ryo was walking down the street, Whiteblaze by his side.They had just defeated Tulpa and had freed all of the humans he'd taken captive.He had just taken Uly home to his parents and was walking to the apartment he shared with his four best friends.It was amazing how fast they had managed to fix up the cities.The Ronin Warriors had destroyed a lot of it in their battles against Tulpa and his Warlords.Ryo felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle as he felt something strange.Whiteblaze must have felt it too, for he dropped his head, a low growl coming from the back of his throat.He heard the high pitched wail of a girl somewhere overhead.When he looked up, he saw long blond hair falling towards him.

"Look out!!!" She cried, landing hard on the young man below her.Ryo struggled to breath as the girl quickly climbed to her feet."Gomen nasai!!" She cried, trying to help the boy with black hair to his feet.Hearing a low growl beside her, she let go of the boy's hand making him fall back to the ground, landing on his butt.She staggered back in fear, seeing a huge white tiger stalking towards her.

"Whiteblaze!!" The boy snapped.The tiger turned, looking at the boy and the growling stopped as the boy shook his head.The girl was still backing up, obviously terrified about something."Are you all right?" He asked approaching the blond girl.Her blue eyes snapped to his, full of fear and confusion.

"Where am I?" She asked, her eyes darting around at the buildings.

"What do you mean 'Where are you?'." Ryo asked, a strange look crossing his face.He looked at the girl, noticing a small birthmark on her forehead in the shape of an upturned crescent moon.

"Never mind," The girl said quietly."I'm sorry I fell on you like that.I must be going now."She turned away from him, running towards the center of the city.He noticed something on the ground and bent down to pick it up.It was a small broach with a glowing crystal inside.

"Hey wait!!" He shouted after her, but she was already out of sight."Oh well, it must not be that important or she would have come back for it."

****

"That was close.How did I get here?" Usagi asked herself, looking around at the buildings.It looked as if there had been some sort of huge disaster that they were still cleaning up after.She looked into the store windows, seeing very few items on the shelves."I wonder what happened here.." She said, continuing to walk.She came to a temple and walked inside, hoping that she might find a place to stay until she could find a way to get home."Hello?" She called, walking into the temple."Is anyone here?"

"Hai, can I help you?" A man with shoulder length auburn hair said walking into the room.

"Hai, my name is Usagi." She started.She saw he gasping at her and saw him fall to one knee, bowing before her.

"Princess, I am at your service." He said, placing a hand over his heart.

"Huh?Who are you?" She asked, a look of shock appeared on her face.

"I am Anubis, I took the place of the ancient that protected this world from the Dynasty." He said, remaining on the floor.

"Please don't bow like that," She said, he slowly rose to his feet, obeying the princess's wishes."I think you have the wrong person, I'm no princess." She said, a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead as she tried to lie about it.

"You are the Princess, she is the only one that would have that mark." Anubis said, pointing to the birthmark on her forehead.

"Huh?What mark?" She asked.She walked over to a mirror that hung on the wall and gazed at her reflection."What?Why is that there?" She asked herself, touching the crescent moon."It's never stayed outside of battle." She said, rubbing it lightly.

"Serenity, I am at your service." He said bowing at the waist.

"How do you know my name?!" Usagi asked, reaching for her broach in her pocket.She reached in her hand, but didn't feel it."What?Where is it?!?" She cried, feeling around for the broach."Oh no, it must have fallen out when I landed on that kid.." She said to herself.

"Do not be afraid, Princess.I am a friend.I don't think you have come all this way to fight." Anubis said.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"There was a different purpose for you being sent here." Anubis said.

****

"Hey Ryo, what's that?" Kento asked when Ryo returned to their apartment.

"I don't know, something weird happened on the way home from Uly's," Ryo started, looking down at the broach."Some girl fell out of the sky on me, I think she dropped this."

"What is it?" Kento asked, looking over Ryo's shoulder.

"I'm not sure, it's some sort of broach.The weird part is the crystal.Look at it, it's like glowing." Ryo said, staring at the beautiful object in his palm.

****

"I have to go find that kid!He has to have it, my world will be doomed if I don't have the Silver Crystal!!" Usagi shouted, running out of the temple towards the middle of the town.It had been a few hours when Usagi finally sat down on someone's front steps to take a break.It was almost midnight and still she was wandering the streets, not being able to sense the crystal anywhere."Where can it be?" She asked herself, putting her head in her hands."I might as well go back to that temple and get a little sleep." Usagi said, making her way back to the temple.

****

Usagi walked into the classroom, glancing nervously around the room.'Why did he make me enroll?' Usagi asked herself, dreading the word school.'I'd much rather be sitting around at that weird temple with Anubis.' She thought dryly.

"Quiet everyone, today we have a new student.Her name is Usagi and she just moved here.Take a seat next to Ryo." She said, pointing to the boy with pitch black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.'That's him!' Usagi thought, looking at the boy.'He has the broach!'

"Hello," Ryo said as the she sat down in the desk beside him."Did you drop this the other day?" He asked, holding up the broach.

"Actually, yes I did. Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu." Usagi said, taking the broach from his open hand.

"Now class, open your books to page.."

****

"Where exactly do you come from?" Ryo asked, walking with Usagi after school let out.

"I'm from Tokyo." She said smiling.

"AHH!!" A voice rang out."Let me go!!!" The voice continued.Both Usagi and Ryo tensed up, neither one wanting to let the other one know who they really were.

'I can't let him know who I am!' Usagi thought, gripping the broach tightly in her clenched fist.'I can't just stand around though!'

"Moon Eternal Make-UP!!" She shouted, holding the broach above her head.Ryo stared in shock as the girl pulled that weird broach out and held it in the air.He was even more shocked as he watched her transform."I am Eternal Sailor Moon!A pretty sailor suited soldier of the moon!On behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!!" She shouted, striking a pose.

"Umm.. this is weird…" Ryo commented to himself as he looked on at the girl.He watched as the Usag err.. Eternal Sailor Moon ran towards the monster that had a young child wrapped in a long tentacle.

"Ryo, get out of here!!" Usagi shouted, touching her forehead.Some sort of 'Frisbee' formed.She sent the 'Frisbee' at the monster, cleanly slicing off the tentacle.He decided that he couldn't just let her handle this on her own.He transformed into his armor and appeared next to her."Nani?Ryo?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked, turning the boy who was now wearing red and white armor."Nani?How?"

"Look out!!" Ryo shouted as the monster shot out a tentacle, attempting to wrap itself around ESM's foot.Ryo picked her up, jumping into the air.He landed behind the monster, placing ESM's feet lightly on the ground."O genki desu ka?"

"I'm fine," She said, some sort of weird weapon appearing in her hand."You're toast!Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!!" She shouted, sending the attack at the monster.As the silver crescent moon's hit the monster, its body slowly began to turn to dust, floating away in the light breeze."Dusted!!" She shouted, jumping up and down.She turned around, seeing Ryo standing there with a look of shock on his face.

"I knew there was something weird about that crystal." Ryo commented.

"Well what about you?Where'd that come from?" She asked, referring to the weird armor.

"Well.." Ryo didn't answer.

"Princess, we must leave." A voice came behind her.She turned to see the man with auburn colored hair that had been taking care of her.

"Anubis?Princess?" Ryo asked, recognizing the man.

"Why do I have to leave?I was going to go explore the city today." ESM whined, hurriedly detransforming.

"I'll explain later, let's go for now." Anubis said, taking the Princess's hand.

"Wait!" Ryo snapped."Anubis, what's going on and why did you call her Princess?"

"I don't have time for this." Anubis said, disappearing with Usagi by his side.

****

What's up with Anubis?How did Usagi get there?And where are the Senshi?Drop me a line [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 1 - Where's Usagi?

Chapter 1 - Where's Usagi?

"Where do you think Usagi is?" Kento asked the next day, realizing that the new blond girl wasn't there.

"How should I know?" Ryo asked, crossing his arms over his chest."Why do you like her or something?"

"Well, she is really cute.Do you think she'd go for a guy like me?" Kento asked.

"I don't think so." Ryo said simply.

"Are you saying that because you're serious or because you want her for yourself?" Kento asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can have her, I really don't think she'd go for a guy like you.You're too loud, obnoxious, and you eat too much." Ryo said seriously.

"Hey!" Kento shouted, steam coming out of his ears."That's not funny!!"

"Ryo-kun, Kento-kun, do you have something you want to share with the class?" The teacher demanded, glaring at the pair.

"Nope." Kento said calmly sitting back in his chair.

"Where is Usagi-kun?" The teacher asked, noticing the empty desk."Has anyone seen Miss Usagi-kun?"No one in the class spoke, indicating that she wasn't there.

****

"Why can't I go to school today?" Usagi asked walking into the main room of the temple.She kneeled down beside Anubis who had been praying for the last few hours."Hello?" She said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Nani?Why can't you go to school?" Anubis asked, snapping back to reality."I don't think it's a good idea.Especially now that Ryo knows who you are."

"How do you know Ryo?" Usagi asked, confusion apparent on her face.

"He's an old friend of mine.I don't want to involve him and his friends, they need a chance to have a normal life." Anubis said.

"That's all I've ever wanted…" Usagi mumbled, low enough that Anubis didn't hear her."When I came here, I thought that's what I was going to get.I can't even go to school so how normal is that?!" Usagi demanded.It's not that she wanted to go to school, it's just that any normal teenager would go to school and would go out afterwards and have fun.

"It's not a good idea.For the time being anyway.There's some sort of force present in this world.I believe you've been sent to help fight it, but I still don't know much about it," Anubis said."Now, go on, so I can try to find some more out about what we're dealing with."

"Hai, Anubis-san." Usagi said, bowing her head slightly before going back to the room he had given her.She laid across her bed, flipping on the television.

"Who is the great heroine?She was seen with a former Ronin Warrior fighting a great monster," The reporter was asking.Usagi gasped at the picture she saw.It was a picture from the day before when she defeated that youma."Eternal Sailor Moon, she called herself and she is sworn to protect us from evil."

"Wow, I've made quite an impression already," Usagi commented, flipping the channel.She saw another picture of Eternal Sailor Moon pop up on the screen.Flipping the channel again, she saw another picture."What is this?!I'm on every channel!" Usagi cried.She turned the TV off, throwing the remote to the floor in frustration.She flung herself back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling."It's so boring." She complained, sitting up.She climbed off the bed, walking to the window.Silently, she slid the window up, climbing out.She jumped a few feet to the ground, being careful not to disturb Anubis.She slowly walked into the city, walking along the streets alone.

"And then she took out this weird wand and said something like 'Silver Moon Kiss' or something like that." She heard a young girl tell her friend.Usagi smiled slightly.She had become really popular fast.She glanced in the window of a toy store, seeing a little doll with white wings and a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Usagi." A voice said behind her.Usagi felt a hand on her shoulder and instinctively, she grabbed the arm, flipping the man over making him land flat on his back.

"Ryo!" Usagi cried, seeing Ryo lying flat on his back."Gomen nasai!" Usagi cried, bending down to help Ryo to his feet.

"Daijoubu," Ryo said, dusting himself off."I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm a little jumpy, gomen." Usagi said, her eyes cast to the ground.

****

So how was it?I've been trying to use a lot of Japanese in this fic.If it's not correct, please don't be too mad, I'm new at this.I mean, I'm taking French in school all right?Anyway, please review!!


	3. Chapter 2 - Defeated

Chapter 2 - Defeated

"Where have you been?" Ryo asked, looking into her cerulean blue eyes.

"I've been.. sick.." Usagi said, not looking up at Ryo.

"You're lying." Ryo said dryly.

"How could you tell?" Usagi asked.

"It's not hard to tell," Ryo said."Besides, I figured Anubis wouldn't let you until this all settles down."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Usagi said."Will you tell me about the Ronin Warriors that Anubis talks about?"

"Aa, not here though." Ryo said.He took her hand, leading her to his apartment.His friends were all out when he walked in, which he was thankful for.He walked into the kitchen, Usagi behind him.Sitting at the table, Usagi crossed her legs, waiting for Ryo to tell the story."Would you like something to drink?" He asked, walking over to the fridge.

"Do you have any tea?" Usagi asked.

"Hai, I'll make some real quick." Ryo said, walking into the kitchen.He pulling a tea kettle from the cupboard, filling it with water.He placed the kettle on the stove, turning on the heat.He sat down at the table next to Usagi, looking into her blue eyes.'She's really beautiful' He thought to himself, looking away when he saw a blush come to her cheeks.

"Will you tell me about the Ronin Warriors now?" Usagi asked, fiddling with the broach.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, listening for the kettle to whistle.

"I don't know, how about you tell me about the Dynasty." Usagi said, having heard Anubis mumble something about the Dynasty before.

"Saa," Ryo said, he rose, hearing the whistling of the kettle."I'll be back in a minute." He said, walking into the kitchen.He came out of the kitchen, holding two cups with steam coming out of them.He handed one to Usagi, pushing the sugar dish near her.

"It's surprising your apartment is so nice, I mean, you even have a sugar dish." Usagi commented.

"Yeah, if you really knew the guys I lived with, you'd be surprised it stays this way.I think the only reason it stays so nice is because Mia comes over once in a while to straighten things." Ryo said.

"Mia?" Usagi questioned.

"Hai, she's the woman that held the Ronin Warriors together while we fought the Dynasty." Ryo said.

"Anyway, will you tell me now?" Usagi asked, setting her mug on the table.

"All right…" Ryo began.Over the next few hours, he told her the whole story of how the Dynasty took over and imprisoned all the people.How Anubis had been one of the Dark Warlords.He told her of the nine mystical armors and of the Ancient that had sacrificed his life for them.

"Hey anybody home?!?" Kento's voice sounded after Ryo finished the story.He walked into the kitchen seeing Usagi sitting at the table with Ryo."Oh hey Usagi.Where've you been lately?"

"I was sick." Usagi lied.Ryo hadn't told the others about Usagi being Eternal Sailor Moon and how she knew that they were the Ronin Warriors.

"I hope you're feeling better." Kento said, plopping down in the chair next to her.He leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"What's that noise?" Ryo asked, hearing screams from outside.

"I dunno, lets go!" Kento said, nearly falling backwards."Stay here Usagi!" Kento ordered.

"I'm not going to stay here!!" Usagi cried, jumping to her feet.She grabbed the broach on the front of her outfit, standing ready to fight.

"It's too dangerous!" Kento said, looking out the window.Ryo gave her a look saying that she stay there.She reluctantly obliged, waiting for the two to leave.After they were outside and the door closed, Usagi picked the broach off her shirt, holding it above her head.

"Moon Eternal Make-UP!!" She shouted, holding the broach in the air.The familiar pink ribbons surrounded her body, forming her sailor fuku.She really wished that this transformation was shorter.She went out the fire escape, standing on top of the building.She looked down to see Kento of Hardrock and Ryo of the WildFire, fighting a giant youma.The youma resembled some sort of dragon with three head, each one breathing fire.It had deep green skin and sharp teeth and claws.ESM shivered as she looked on at the dangerous youma.She jumped down to the ground, landing a few feet away."Hold it right there!" She cried, getting the bakemono's attention."I am Eternal Sailor Moon, a pretty sailor suited soldier of the Moon.I will not tolerate you destroying this city.On behalf of the Moon, I shall punish you!" She cried, striking a pose.

"Does she have to make a big long speech before she fights?" Kento asked, a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead.

"I guess so." Ryo said, the same look on his face.

"So you're the Senshi I've heard so much about.You are quite a legend where I came from," The youma said in a raspy voice."Tsuki no hime.." The youma commented.

"Nani?!" Ryo and Kento cried together.

"I am she.Serenity-hime as you may call me." She said firmly.

"Princess Serenity?" Ryo questioned, seeing the crescent moon burning brightly on her forehead.

"She's a princess?" Kento questioned.

"Enough talk, it's time for your end!!" ESM cried, the Eternal Tier appearing in her hand.

"Hey, how'd she do that?!" Kento demanded, seeing some weird weapon appear out of nowhere.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" ESM cried, spinning around as energy gathered in the weapon. She released the attack at the youma, creating a hole right through the center of the youma.She gasped as the hole slowly began to close up."Nani?!?" She cried, seeing the wound that would have been fatal to any other youma slowly close up, not even leaving a trace that it had ever been there.

"Come on Kento!" Ryo cried."Armor of WildFire, tao jin!!" He shouted, ribbons surrounding the red and white armor.

"Armor of HardRock, tao jin!!" Kento cried, similar events happening.

"I don't understand why it didn't work!" ESM cried, dropping the Eternal Tier to the ground.She slumped to the ground, unaware of anything that was happening around her.She only knew that she had lost and that this time, her friends weren't there to save her.

****

So how was it?Usagi wasn't strong enough?!?What's gonna happen next?You'll have to wait til the next chapter.Drop me a line [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	4. Chapter 3 - Serenity-hime's Father?!?

Chapter 3 - Serenity-hime's Father?!?!

"Over here!!" Kento cried, distracting the youma that had been coming in for the kill.She felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and looked up to meet the gentle blue eyes of Ryo.He was wearing heavy-duty armor with two swords on his back.He jumped out of the way seconds before the youma would have ended her.She looked up in silent shock.Unable to believe what she had just seen.The Eternal Tier didn't work and now she saw two guys wearing armor similar to the armor that they had worn in the Moon Kingdom.

"Is it possible?" She asked herself, unaware of the weird look Ryo was giving her.She felt as Ryo landed, setting her down atop of a nearby rooftop.She was unaware of how the battle ended.She couldn't help but think about that weird armor and why it looked so familiar.Where had she seen if before?Why did Ryo seem so familiar to her?

"Serenity-hime.." A voice said quietly.Usagi looked up to see a man holding a staff much like Anubis's. Actually, it was Anubis's.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, looking up at the man.

"It was mine before I gave it to Anubis.Tenshi, do you remember me?" He asked.His white hair glowing slightly from under the cymbal shaped thing on his head.

"Iie, I do not." She said, looking strangely at the man.There was something strangely familiar about him.He reminded her so much of someone she never knew.

"It has been a long time musume-chan." He said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Nani?You're.. my father?" Usagi asked, picturing a face in her mind."How can that be?"

"I do not have anymore time, tenshi.Your mother will tell you the story, goodbye, my young angel." He said as he disappeared.Anubis appeared, taking the shaking young girl back to his temple.

"Did you see that?" Kento asked after they had managed to finish off the youma.They both looked up to see a light coming from the rooftop Eternal Sailor Moon was on.

"Hai, it looked like the Ancient, but that can't be." Ryo said, looking suspiciously at the rooftop.He jumped to the top, finding no one there.

"Where's that girl?" Kento asked, as they climbed to the top of the building.

"I don't know Kento, but I think I know where to find her." Ryo said.

"Do you know something I don't?" Kento asked, eyeing Ryo suspiciously.

"It's nothing.I'll be back in a few hours." Ryo said, jumping down from the top of the building.He landed lightly on the ground, transforming out of his armor.He ran along the sidewalk, heading for Anubis's temple.

****

"Why didn't it work?" Usagi asked more to herself than anyone else."It's never let me down before… why was I sent here if I'm not strong enough to defeat this new enemy?" She asked, looking up at Anubis who was sitting by a large fire.

"You were sent here to learn the truth.The truth about your tousan and Queen Serenity-sama." Anubis said quietly.

"How do you know about Queen Serenity-sama?" Usagi asked, standing suddenly.

"It came to me in a vision, sit down and I'll tell you about my vision," Anubis said.Usagi reluctantly obliged, feeling that there was something he wasn't telling her."One thousand years ago, a terrible murderous fiend appeared by the name of Tulpa.Your father came to Earth to defeat Tulpa.Your mother had her own problems on the Moon.It was being attacked by Queen Beryl so she couldn't worry about the Earth and Tulpa.You and your court ended up dying so your mother sent all of you to be reborn in a new dimension.One that would one day need you to protect it."

"What happened to my father, though?" Usagi asked, unable to sit still.

"He went to Earth and fought Tulpa.He managed to defeat Tulpa, splitting his armor into nine mystical armors.Since he was Lunarian as you were, he lived for one thousand years, earning the title the Ancient.He watched over the Earth in case Tulpa was ever to break free.He gave the armors to nine people, myself included.Five of the armors were linked, and the warriors wearing those armors were known as the Ronin Warriors."

"So, that man really was my father.Why don't I remember him?" Usagi asked.

"That is something that I don't know." Anubis said.He turned as someone approached the temple.Usagi jumped up as she recognized the voice of Ryo.

"Anubis!" The boy's voice echoed through the temple.Usagi stood, heading toward his voice.Anubis stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"I want to go talk to him." Usagi said, trying to push past him.

"You have to stay away from him." Anubis said firmly.

"Why?!?He's my friend!" She said, pushing past him.She pushed her way into the hallway, meeting Ryo halfway.

"Where's Anubis-san?!" He demanded.

"It doesn't matter, lets just get out of here." Usagi said, pulling him along.

"Usagi!!" She heard Anubis's angry voice shout as he approached them.

"Leave me alone Anubis-san!" She yelled back."Ryo's my friend, I'm not going to sit around this temple the whole time I'm here!"She and Ryo walked out of the temple, walking down the sidewalk.

"Oujo-sama!" Anubis shouted, stepping in front of her.The long staff dug into the ground, making a crunching noise against the gravel.

"How did you get in front of me?!" She demanded, getting angry as she pushed past him.

"Come on!" He said, grabbing her arm.

"Let me go!" She shrieked, twisting and turning to get him to release her.

"Let her go!" Ryo shouted, transforming into his armor."Armor of Wild Fire, tao jin!!"Ryo pulled his sword from the holder on his back, holding one leveled at Anubis's throat.

"You don't want to do that boy." He muttered.

"Let her go." Ryo said firmly.

"You don't know how important she is.She can't be fighting anymore, it's too dangerous.It will destroy this world and the one she came from if she is to die!" Anubis said firmly.

"I don't care how important I am!!" Usagi shouted."I don't want to be the princess, I never did!!All I've ever wanted is a normal life!!" Usagi shouted, running away from the pair.

****

The ancient one is Serenity-hime's father?!?As you know, I LOVE plot twists!!Anyway, review please!!


	5. Chapter 4 - Legendary Armor

Chapter 4 - Legendary Armor

Usagi was curled up in a ball, sitting on a park bench, the pale moonlight bathing her in a eerie glow.Her shoulders shaking with her sobs.Nothing had changed since she'd been brought here.It was the same as it was at home.She jumped when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder.

"Calm down!" She heard a familiar voice cry out, startled at her sudden movement.

"Sage-kun!" She cried, throwing her arms around the blond boy's shoulders.She cried into his chest, her whole body trembling with each sob.

"O genki desu ka?" Sage asked, his blue eyes filling with worry.He didn't really know this girl but he felt sorry that she was so upset.

"Daijoubu.." Usagi said weakly, picking her head up off Sage's chest, although she wasn't fine.She was anything but fine."Doomo arigatoo." Usagi said, forcing a weak smile on her face.

"For what?" He asked.

"For trying to comfort me.I'm a little depressed and just with I could go home." Usagi said.

"Do you want me to walk you there?" Sage asked, taking her tiny hand in his.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple.There are things that you do not know about me and I cannot explain them," Usagi said."I cannot tell you, but I will tell you that one day you will know who I am."

"Nani?" Sage asked, confusion apparent on his face.Usagi pressed her finger to his lips, whispering a 'good night' before disappearing into the darkness of the abandoned park.He slowly began to make his way home, picking the fastest way through the twisting paths in the huge park.'I wonder what she meant by that?' He thought as he walked along the dark path.

****

"We're never gonna find her!" Kento cried out, exasperated.

"We can't give up, Kento!How would you like to be out in a place you don't know anything about without a place to go?!" Ryo demanded.

"Well, can we at least stop for a break?" Kento asked, rubbing his stomach.

"No!" Ryo cried, pulling Kento along behind him.Kento grumbled about how much his feet hurt, but followed Ryo, keeping an eye out for Usagi.

"Hey guys." A voice said to the side of them.They both turned to see Sage coming out of the weeds.

"Hey Sage, have you seen Usagi-chan?" Ryo asked.

"Actually yeah.She was sitting on a park bench crying," Sage said."Why, is something wrong?"

"Hai, I have to find her and apologize," Ryo said."Where did you see her?"

"I dunno, back there somewhere.Do you want me to show you?" Sage asked.

"Hai." Ryo said, following Sage back through his shortcut in the weeds.Kento reluctantly followed the pair.

****

"Please let me go home," Usagi silently begged, putting her hands together as she gazed up at the full moon.Usagi gasped as a bright light lit up the area.When she looked around her again, she was dressed as Princess Serenity and there was a couple standing in front of her.The man with white hair had his arm draped around the beautiful woman's waist.The woman was wearing a long white, form fitting dress and her silver hair was done up the same as Usagi's."Mother.." Usagi whispered, taking a step towards her mother.She recognized the man a moment later, memories flowing back to her.

"It is time you know about your past.The truth about it anyway." Serenity whispered, her lavender eyes shimmering with tears.

"What do you mean 'the truth'?" Usagi asked, stepping towards her mother.

"I'll take you back, I'll show you the parts I left out before," Serenity said.Images flashed before her eyes as the memories began to flow back.

"I told Anubis the story of Tulpa, hoping that he would tell you.There were a few things I left out, though," The Ancient said, taking a step towards his beloved daughter."This is yours," He said.A set of white armor with deep purple accents here and there appeared before her."It is called the Legendary armor and no other has ever used it in battle.When Tulpa's armor was broken apart, there was one armor that was stronger than the rest.I felt it a danger to let anyone other than my own daughter have it."

"I still don't understand, father.Why do I have no memories of you?" Usagi asked."I remember mother, but I do not remember you."

"That is because I left for Earth when you were still very young.I was only able to come home for a few moments while you were growing up.Then Beryl and Metallia attacked." The Ancient said, taking Queen Serenity around the waist.

"There was nothing he could do to help, my dear.He had to protect the Earth while I had to protect the moon." Serenity said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I… I understand, mother." Usagi said.Her father took the transformation broach from Usagi, touching the silver crystal inside.The crystal floated out of the broach, landing in Usagi's hands.Moments later, it disappeared, the crescent moon fixing itself on her forehead.Usagi touched the broach, feeling a warmth coming from it.A moment later, she put it in her sub-dimensional pocket.

"To activate this armor, just shout 'Armor of Purity'." Her father instructed.

"We must be leaving now." Serenity said, her body fading away into nothing.

"Good bye, dear tenshi." Her father said, before the same happened to him.

"Doomo arigatoo." Usagi said, tears streaming down her pale face.

"Usagi-chan?!?" She heard a familiar voice shout.She turned to see Ryo, Kento, and Sage running towards her, she smiled as they approached.The three of them stood gaping at her.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Usagi asked, giving them a funny look.Kento pointed at her, and she looked down, realizing that she was still dressed as Serenity-hime."Gomen." She said with a slight blush to her cheeks.She closed her eyes concentrating on something.

"What's she doing?" Kento asked, looking at the strange girl in front of him.A moment later he got his answer when the white dress disappeared and the beautiful princess was replaced by Usagi.

"I forgot." She said sheepishly.

"Come on Usagi-chan.You can't stay out here all night." Ryo said, approaching her.

"I'll be fine Ryo-kun." Usagi said.

****

So what'd you think?Is it sounding all right?This is the first Sailor Moon/Ronin Warriors fic I've written so go easy on me if it doesn't fit right.As I said before, I LOVE plot twists so you're gonna see a lot of em.Review please^_^


	6. Chapter 5 - New Arrivals

Chapter 5 - New Arrivals

"You're coming back with us." Ryo said again.

"Why should I?!" Usagi demanded, her eyes narrowing on Ryo.

"Because, I won't let you spend the night outside in the cold." Ryo said, taking her hand.She shivered slightly, feeling all the warmth leave her body.

"What was that?" She asked, looking around.

"What was what?" Ryo asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"I just felt something evil.It feels so cold." She said, hugging herself.

"I think she's right, there's something here." Sage said, sensing something.

"Come on, we better get out of here then." Kento said, walking away from them.He stopped, seeing a pair of red glowing eyes in the darkness.Moments later, many more sets appeared, slowly approaching the group of people.

"What's going on?!?" Sage demanded, seeing the human-like youma approaching them.They didn't look like Tulpa's creatures, but they did wear a similar armor and slowly walked towards the group, holding their weapons tightly in their fists, preparing to attack.

"It can't be…" Usagi said, a memory suddenly coming into her head.

"What can't be?!" Ryo demanded hurriedly transforming into his red and white armor.

"I remember those things from the Moon Kingdom.." She whispered."My mother trapped their master though.How can he have broken loose?!"

"Moon Kingdom?!?" Sage cried, not knowing what in the world was going on.

"I won't stand for this!!" Usagi shouted, putting her hand in the air.'I hope this works' She thought to herself, remembering the words her father had told her."Armor of Purity, tao jin!!!" She shouted.The white armor appeared around her, the deep purple looking like black in the moonlight.

"Nani?!?" The three shouted, staring at her in shock.

"Where did you get that?!?" Ryo demanded, feeling betrayed.

"I'll explain later, we have to get rid of these guys!" Usagi shouted, a long staff appearing in her hand."White Cosmic Rainstorm!!" Usagi shouted, pointing her staff at the mobs of enemies that were heading for them.Pure white energy came out of the staff, heading straight for the enemies before them.

"Flare Up NOW!!" Ryo.

"Thunderbolt CUT!!" Sage.

"Iron Rock CRUSHER!!" Kento.

The four attacks destroyed several of the youma that kept coming.There was no end to them, the four of them wouldn't be able to destroy all of them by themselves.

"We don't have enough power!!" Usagi shouted, putting more energy into her attack.

"Mars Flame SNIPER!!"

"Mercury Aqua RHAPSODY!!"

"Jupiter Oak EVOLUTION!!"

"Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK!!"

"Nani?!?" The three Ronin Warriors cried, seeing the new attacks hit the youma.Moments later, all the youma had been destroyed and a face appeared above them.

"What do you want?!?" Usagi demanded, taking a step towards the face in the sky.

"You should know that by now Serenity-sama.All is want is you, leave these weaklings and join me.We could rule the entire universe together, just you and I." He said, putting out a hand.

"I'd rather die a slow and painful death than join you!" Usagi spat.

"You'd better not lay a hand on her!!" Ryo shouted, feeling anger well up inside.

"We won't let you take her!!" The girl calling herself Sailor Mars said, putting a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"I will return for you, my dear." The man said, blowing a kiss to a fuming Usagi.

"How did he get loose?!?Okaasan-chan trapped him!!" Usagi cried.

"You know him, Usa-chan?" Rei asked, not really noticing the three guys that were gaping at the four girls wearing mini-skirts.

"Umm.. Usagi-chan?" She heard Ryo's voice ask.She turned to see the pleading eyes of Ryo as the three other girls were fighting over him.

"Leave him alone!" Usagi snapped, pushing Minako away from her.She pushed them off him, putting her arms protectively around him."What are you all doing here?!" Usagi demanded.

"We came to bring you back Usa-chan." Luna said, stepping out from behind Venus.

"Nani?!?" The three boys cried, as they tensed up.Kento, who had held his weapon ready to strike any of the four girls that tried anything funny, lowered his weapon to the cat, ready to strike.

"That cat just talked?!?" Sage cried.

"Will you all be quiet!" Usagi snapped.

"You have to come back, it's very important that you do!" Luna said.

"Iie," Usagi said simply."I will not go back. This is where I belong."

"What are you talking about Usagi-chan?!" Minako asked, stepping away from the other girls.

"Okaasan told me who my father was and why I was brought here.I cannot abandon my friends, they need me here." Usagi said quietly.

"What about us?!We're your friends too odango atama!!" Rei snapped.

"Don't call her that!!" Ryo snapped, holding one of his swords to the throat of the girl with raven-black hair.

"Ryo-kun, it's all right," Usagi said, putting her hand on Ryo's arm, pulling the sword away. "This is my friend Rei.Don't hurt any of them.Or the cat." Usagi commented, looking over at Kento who still stood completely still, waiting for Luna to strike.

"You really do have to come back Usagi." A male voice said.A small white cat stepped out from behind the two girls standing alone, walking up behind the black one.

"Don't hurt him either," Usagi said, she walked over to Kento, her armor clanging against the ground and pulled his weapon from his hand, throwing it to the ground."Did you hear me?"She asked, looking him in the eye.

"I heard you, I was just makin' sure." Kento said, putting his hands behind his head, a slight pink color came to his cheeks.

****

OOH, so there they are. They finally make the scene.How did that guy escape his prison though?See you in the next chapter^_^


	7. Chapter 6 - Where's Mamoru

Chapter 6 - Where's Mamoru?

"What are all of you doing here?" Usagi asked, walking up to her friends with Luna in her arms.

"Sailor Pluto sent us here.She said that there was something really important for us to learn coming here." Ami said a-matter-of-factly.

"There is something that we were never told about the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium." Usagi said simply.

"What is that weird armor you're wearing?" Minako asked, touching the cold metal.

"This?This is something my father gave me." Usagi said.

"You're father?You mean from the Moon Kingdom?!?" Rei demanded.

"Yeah, I'll explain later.We should probably leave, I hear sirens." Usagi said, herding her friends out of the park.She walked in front of them, Ryo on one side, Kento on the other and Sage in the back, the four girls flirting incessantly.

****

"She won't get away so easily next time," The man said, seeing the beautiful princess talking amongst her friends."They must be the Sailor Senshi from so long ago." He commented, seeing the four girls that were flirting with the Ronin Warrior.

"Sire, I have come to serve you." A man said bowing before his master.

"Good, I'm counting on you to bring the princess to me unharmed.You can do what you like with the rest of them." He said, waving his hand for the others to leave.

****

"So this is where the Moon Kingdom originated?" Minako asked, her eyes full of shock.They were all at the Ronin Warriors apartment, sitting around on the floor as Usagi told the story her father had told her.

"Hai, and I met my father.He gave me that armor I was in." She said as she remembered the old man that had come to her.

"Why didn't Queen Serenity tell us sooner?" Rei asked.

"I don't know.I guess she just wanted us to have as normal of a life as possible." Usagi said, not really knowing why.

"That's probably it." Ami commented as she was taking readings on this new world.

"Where's Mamoru?" Usagi asked, wondering why all of them had been sent but her Mamo-chan had not.

"I don't know, he came through the time gate with us." Makoto said as everyone suddenly realized that he wasn't there.

"Who's Mamoru?" Ryo asked as he walked into the room with a pot of tea and a few cups.

"Mamoru?That's Usa-chan's boy friend." Minako said, taking a cup from Ryo.

"I think I'm going to go look for him." Usagi said, rising from her spot on the floor.

"Usagi-chan," Ryo said, setting the pot and the cups on the table."I don't think it's a good idea for you to be out this late all alone."

"I'll be fine, Ryo-kun." She said with a smile as she headed for the door.

"I'll go with you." Ryo said, pulling her out the door before she could protest.The pair walked through the empty streets, neither one spoke a word.She had a look of worry on her face as the two strolled down the street, seeing no cars in sight.

"It's so beautiful." Usagi breathed, looking into the sky.

"What's beautiful?" Ryo asked.

"The moon." She said, letting the light bathe her face in its gentle glow.

"Beautiful." He said, looking at Usagi's pale face in the moonlight.The crescent moon was on her forehead and began to glow a pale white light.Usagi stopped, sitting down on a bench that was outside of the darkened windows of a drug store.Ryo sat next to her, scooting a little closer until he shyly slipped his arm around her waist.She laid her head against his chest, totally forgetting about Mamoru for the moment.

"I want to thank you Ryo-kun.For everything you've done for me since I came here." She said, as her arm slipped around his neck.

"It was my pleasure to protect you, princess," He said quietly, kissing her lightly on the crescent moon birthmark.She laid against his chest, listening to his breathing for a few minutes before she felt a cold chill run through her body.She picked her head up, searching around her for the source of the bad vibe that had just passed through her."What's wrong?" He asked, surprised at how suddenly she'd snapped up.

"I just felt something really weird.There's something coming." She said in a near whisper.The pair changed into their armor, standing in the center of the street, ready for any attack they could throw at them.Usagi looked up, seeing a barrage of roses flying at her.She managed to push Ryo out of the way, the roses bouncing off, leaving deep scratches in her armor.

"Usa-chan!!" Ryo cried, dropping to the blond girl's side.She looked up in the direction the barrage of roses had come from, all the color draining from her face.She looked at one of the roses, seeing that the petals were the color of black velvet.

"No, please no," She whispered, seeing the silhouette of a man on top of a building, his cape fluttering in the light breeze."Tuxedo Kamen." Ryo stopped trying to help her up, seeing her eyes wide with fear and sadness.

"Usako, I've finally found you." His cold voice said.Usagi looked up at Tuxedo Kamen, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Mamo-chan?" She asked, seeing no warmth in his ice blue eyes.A smirk spread across his lips, curving upward making him look sinister."Why Mamo-chan?" She asked as she slowly climbed to her feet.Ryo took a step back, seeing that Usagi knew this man.

"You little tramp." He said in a low voice.He raised his hand to slap her, but something blocked his hand.He looked to see that the kid she'd been with a few minutes earlier was holding onto his arm, a look of disgust on his face.

"How dare you try to hit her." He said in a low voice.Mamoru pulled his hand away, taking a step back.

"Usako, join me, princess.We'll be the rulers of this new world, we'll be more powerful than you can imagine." Mamoru said, a twisted evil smirk spreading across his face.

"What happened to you?" Usagi asked, stepping past Ryo."Where's my Mamo-chan?You're not him, is he still there?"

"If you come with me now, I'll forgive you." Mamoru said.

"Forgive me?For what?I haven't done anything." Usagi protested.

"Don't give me that!" Mamoru snapped, cutting her off."I saw you two a few minutes ago!"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi pleaded, feeling the tears stream down her face."Why are you doing this to me?!?I love you!!" She shrieked, falling to her knees.

****

How was it?Did it sound all right?Please review or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	8. Chapter 7 - A Mysterious Attack

Chapter 7 – Otousan?!?!

"If you won't come with me Usako, I guess I'll have to kill you." Mamoru said calmly, his smirk only growing.

"Don't call me that anymore," Usagi whispered through her tears. "You're not my Mamo-chan..."

"Leave her alone," Ryo said, stepping in front of the heart-broken girl. The tears streamed down her face freely and she clutched her heart, feeling the pain rip through her body. "Or I'll kill you myself." Ryo said, his voice going cold. He had transformed into his demi-armor and stood in front of Usagi, ready to fight.

"You stay out of this! It doesn't concern you!" Mamoru snapped, his eyes snapping to Ryo.

"Are you going to come with me?" Mamoru asked, his twisted smile imprinted in her mind.

"I would never!! You're not my Mamo-chan!!! Just leave me alone!!" She cried, jumping to her feet. She quickly transformed into her demi-armor, taking her place next to Ryo. "Armor of Purity, Tao JIN!!" She shouted.

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao JIN!!" Ryo shouted, taking after her example. Ryo and Usagi stood side-by-side, both holding their weapons ready to strike. Usagi was the first to move.

"White Cosmic RAINSTORM!!" She shouted, pointing the end of the staff in Mamoru's direction. The pure white energy began to gather at the end of the staff, glowing brightly. The energy shot out of the staff, raining down on Mamoru. A shield appeared around Mamoru, the white energy bouncing off in various directions. Usagi and Ryo both dodged the attack, landing a few feet from the dark dome surrounding Mamoru. "Nani?!?" Usagi cried when she realized that the dark dome was growing and beginning to swallow up parts of the town.

"Flare Up NOW!!" He shouted, putting the handles of his swords together. He brought down the attack, sending it into the dome of energy. Ryo and Usagi watched in shock as the fire was absorbed into the dome, making it grow more rapidly. "Nani?!?!" Ryo shouted, feeling the ground begin to shake.

"I... I don't know!" Usagi cried, fear clutching her body. "I don't know what to do, our attacks didn't do anything to him." She said, her mouth hanging open.

"WildFire INFERNO!!" A voice shouted. A blast of fire shot at the dark dome, completely destroying it. Mamoru was thrown back a few feet, landing on the concrete with a thud.

"Endymion!" A voice snapped. "Return now!!" The face of a man appeared in the sky... the man that Usagi had seen earlier.

"I guess I'll see you later, Ronin Warriors." He said, his voice twisted with the evil that ran through his veins.

"Where did that attack come from?!?" Usagi demanded, searching the surrounding area.

"I don't have the slightest idea," Ryo said. Ryo looked at the princess that stood next to him, seeing a deep sadness in her cerulean blue eyes. "Hey, it'll be all right." He said, putting his arm comfortingly around her waist. Not even realizing it, Usagi laid her head on Ryo's shoulder, slipping her arm around his waist as the two walked home in silence.

****

From the bushes near the battle site a pair of cerulean blue eyes watches the couple as they slowly walk home.

' wonder if she'll like me?' The girl thought, watching the forms of her future parent's stroll down the streets of the sleeping city.

****

"How did you all sleep?" Usagi asked, getting up bright and early. She opened the drapes, letting the sunlight pour in on the forms of the four girls. "Come on, wake up." She said sternly, her hands on her hips. Minako, and Ami were sleeping on the floor, Minako hogging all the blankets leaving Ami shivering. Makoto was snoring loudly as was Rei who was sprawled out across the bed, drool dripping from her mouth. _[A.N. Makoto and Rei aren't together, don't be a pervert]._

"Usa-chan, let us sleep some more," Rei said, waving her hand for Usagi to close the drape. Usagi picked up a glass of water that sat on the nightstand, pouring it over Rei's head. Rei's eyes popped open. "UUUSSSSAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Guess the girls are up." Sage said, taking a sip from his coffee mug a sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head.

"When I get my hands on you odango atama!!" Rei shrieked, running after Usagi, water dripping from her hair.

"I'm not even going to ask." Kento commented, finally coming out of his room. He sat down at the table with Sage and Cye. The two had big sweatdrops on their foreheads as the two girls ran around the table a few times.

"Help me Ryo-kun!!" Usagi shouted, ducking behind the black-haired boy. Rei followed her, reaching her arms around him, grabbing one of the long streamers from Usagi's head.

"Odango!!" Rei shouted pulling on Usagi's hair.

"Itai!! Let go that hurts!!" Usagi shouted. "Ryo-kun!!"

"Come on, you're acting like children." Ryo said, taking Usagi's hair from Rei.

"She started it." Rei said, turning her back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, quit acting like a child, Rei," Usagi retorted, sticking her tongue out at Rei. Ryo gave her the look, saying 'you're both acting like children'. Usagi blushed slightly then draped her arms around Ryo's shoulders. "Gomen Ryo-kun." She said, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Hungry Usagi?" Kento asked, pulling out the chair next to him.

"I am a little." She said, sitting next to Kento. She took the box of cereal on the table, pouring herself a bowl.

"I'll whip up something to eat real quick." Makoto said, walking into the room. Usagi's eyes brightened when her friends offered.

"Will you?!?" She asked, following Makoto into the kitchen like a puppy. The three other girls, including Rei, followed the pair into the kitchen.

"She's really cute." Cye commented, watching as the smiling blond followed the girl with a ponytail into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I agree." Kento commented.

"We've known you've liked her since the beginning." Ryo commented dryly sitting at the table in Usagi's seat. He really didn't know what to think of the girl. He liked her, but he wasn't sure how he liked her. He got up and walked to the door when he heard a small knock on it. He opened the door, seeing a little girl with black hair and the same blue eyes as Ryo.

"Otousan!!" She cried as she jumped into his arms.

"Nani?!?" Ryo, Kento, Cye, Sage, and Rowan cried in unison.

****

Gomen, this took so long. With finals last week, I had to do A LOT of studying, and I'm getting sick. Probably that flu that's been going around. Anyway, it might be a week or two before the next chapter, until I start to feel better. Anyway, please review or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] or [pokahydee@sailormoon.com][2] I check the hotmail account more often though. Anyway, until next time

}]i[{ my butterfly will bring happiness if you review^_^

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:pokahydee@sailormoon.com



	9. Chapter 8 - Otousan?!?!

Chapter 8 - Misunderstandings

"Umm… Usa-chan?" Ryo called into the kitchen.

"Hai, Ryo-kun?" She called walking out of the kitchen, wearing an apron with little rabbits all over it.

"Where'd you get that?" Kento asked, knowing that there wasn't anything so girly in this house. Usagi blushed a little.

"Well, it was in my sub-dimensional space pouch so it came with me." She said, still blushing. The little girl looked past Ryo at the girl that had just come out of the kitchen. She looked at her for a second, trying to figure out who she was, then she flung herself forward attaching herself to Usagi's leg.

"Okaasan!!" The girl cried as she clung to Usagi's leg.

"Okaasan?" Usagi asked, seeing the child's black hair and the cerulean blue eyes. "What about ChibiUsa?" Usagi asked, remembering the little pink-haired girl that came from the future.

"I am ChibiUsa." She said, smiling brightly. The four Ronin Warriors kept looking back and forth between a blushing Ryo and Usagi.

"I can see the resemblance." Sage said simply.

"Resemblance?" Usagi asked, that's when she saw Ryo was as red as a tomato. "Umm… ChibiUsa? Who exactly is your father?"

"Ryo-tousan is." ChibiUsa said brightly. Usagi felt her face growing warm and she knew she was blushing nearly as much as Ryo was.

"What's going on out here?" Makoto asked coming out of the kitchen with a mixing bowl in her hands.

"Mako-chan!!" The girl cried as she ran to the brown-haired girl. She attached herself to Makoto's leg next.

"Who are you?" Makoto asked, a sweatdrop on her forehead.

"I'm ChibiUsa, daughter of Neo Queen Serenity-sama and King Ryo-sama." She said, doing a little curtsy.

"King Ryo-sama?" Makoto asked, looking up at Ryo who's face was as red as a tomato. "Ryo-kun's your father?" She asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Hai!" She said, smiling at the future Queen of Jupiter. "Can I help you cook?" ChibiUsa asked. Usagi gave Makoto a look begging her to do so.

"Of course you can." She said, smiling down at the child. The girl happily followed Makoto back into the kitchen, a bright smile across her lips.

"Umm… Ryo-kun?" Usagi asked. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Hai, Usa-chan. We need to talk." Ryo said, taking her hand as he lead her to the back of the house.

****

"And who are you?" Rei asked, smiling at the child that came into the kitchen with Makoto.

"I'm ChibiUsa, you must be Rei-sama." ChibiUsa said rather quietly, not as happy as before.

"Did you say ChibiUsa?" Rei asked, horror written across her face.

"Hai." She said, not meeting Rei's look.

"But ChibiUsa has pink hair!!! You can't be ChibiUsa!!! What about Mamoru?!?! Why don't you look like him?!?!" Rei demanded.

"Mamoru?" ChibiUsa questioned. "That guy that tried to kill Otousan?" ChibiUsa asked confused.

"Who's your father then?" Ami asked.

"King Ryo-san's my father." She said smiling brightly.

"Ryo's?!?!" Rei shrieked. "I need to talk to odango atama right now!!!" She shrieked, while everyone else covered their ears. Rei stormed out of the room, leaving Minako, Makoto, Ami, and ChibiUsa alone in the kitchen. Peeking around the corner was Sage, Kento, Cye, and Rowan they had heard Rei's shrieking and they were just curious.

"Wow, why's she so mad?" Kento asked, walking into the kitchen.

"It's kinda a long story." Makoto said as she continued to stir the bowl in her arms.

****

"So, that kid is ours from the future?" Ryo asked, his cheeks still slightly red.

"Hai, Ryo-kun." Usagi said, still as red as a tomato. They were sitting on his bed, facing the window and she couldn't help but scoot a little closer to Ryo. She felt his arm wrap slowly around her waist and she laid her head on his chest, listening to his breathing.

"Usa-chan…" Ryo started. Usagi pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him. She closed her eyes and his lips started to descend on hers. She waited for the sweet taste of his mouth as his lips brushed against hers.

"Odango!!!!" A voice shouted as the door was thrown open. Usagi's eyes flew to the doorway as she saw a furious Rei standing there heading for her. In Usagi's panic, she fell off the bed, landing hard on her tailbone.

"Itai!!" Usagi cried as she hit the ground. "Don't you ever knock!?!?!" Usagi demanded.

"Usagi-chan! What happened between you and Mamoru?!?!" She demanded. Usagi's eyes began to fill with tears as she remembered the incident clearly.

"Mamoru is no longer on our side," She said calmly as Ryo helped her to her feet. "Gomen, Ryo-kun." She said, smiling as she looked into his blue eyes, almost the same blue as hers.

"Well we have to get Mamoru back then!" She shouted, grabbing Usagi's hand.

"Iie, I won't do it!" Usagi shrieked, yanking her arm away from Rei's grasp.

"You and Mamoru are destined to be together! I won't have our future messed up because of you odango!" She shouted.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi snapped. "You're my best friend, as my best friend you should wish me happiness. I won't be happy with Mamoru," She said looking away. "After spending this time with Ryo, I realized something, I don't love Mamoru. I thought I did but I was just a child when I met him! I knew nothing of love then and I'm telling you now that I don't love him! I'm in love with Ryo!" She shouted, pushing past Ryo and Rei.

"Usa-chan come back!" Ryo shouted, running after the crying princess. She ran out the front door, Ryo close behind. Rei stood in open-mouth shock.

"I… I'm sorry Usa-chan… I didn't know…" She whispered as painful tears stung her eyes. She'd just hurt her best friend in the worst way that she could be hurt.

"Where's okaasan going?" ChibiUsa asked, seeing her future mother run out the door.

"I don't know, Ryo-kun went after her, I'm sure she'll be just fine." Makoto said as she lead the child back into the kitchen. Minako and Ami approached Rei, their eyes full of anger.

"What could you have possibly said to make her get that upset?!?" Minako demanded. She stopped her accusations when she saw the tears in Rei's eyes. "Rei-chan…" She whispered as she put her arms around her friend, pulling her into her embrace.

"Oh Rei-chan, it's all right." Ami soothed as she stood behind Rei, stroking her raven black hair.

"I'm sorry Usa-chan…" Rei whispered as she continued to sob.

****

Hiya peeps, how was it? I've been spoiling you, I gave you two chapters of "A Lost Sister Found" in the span of days and now I'm giving you another chapter of this. Like I said, reviewing DOES pay off ^_^ I LOVE to hear from u, it makes me get the chapters out faster, so please review. Email is good too, pokahydee@hotmail.com

}]i[{ A butterfly of good luck to those that review, those of you that don't **:**P


	10. Chapter 9 - Misunderstandings

Chapter 9 - Paths Revealed

"Usa-chan come back!" Ryo cried as he ran after the upset blond. Usagi knew that he would catch up in a minute but she didn't really care, she had to get away from Rei. It pained her too much that her best friend had said those cruel words to her.

"Leave me alone!" Usagi cried, letting the tears stream down her face. The tears blinded her vision and she nearly ran into a tall man with shoulder length auburn hair.

"Serenity-hime!" The man shouted as he recognized the sobbing girl. Usagi stopped when she heard the name, turning to face Anubis. She couldn't help it, she threw her arms around his shoulders, sobbing into his chest. "O genki desu ka?" He asked, looking at the princess's tear stained face.

"Usa-chan!" Ryo cried, stopping beside Anubis. Usagi picked her head up off of Anubis's chest, looking into Ryo's worried blue eyes. The tears welled up in her eyes again and she threw her arms around his neck, letting the sobs rake through her body again.

"What happened?!" Anubis demanded, a stern look on his face. Ryo's eyes narrowed.

"Can't you see she doesn't want to talk about it?!" Ryo asked, his muscled tightening up. Usagi could feel the tension between the two and picked her head up, looking at Anubis.

"Anubis-san?" She asked, looking at the tall man.

"Hai, Serenity-sama?" He asked, bowing slightly.

"Can some friends of mine stay at the temple for a while?" She asked, leaving Ryo's embrace.

"Friends?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked over at Ryo.

"Hai, the Sailor Senshi are here and they need a place to stay." Usagi continued.

"All right, there's plenty of room there." He said. Usagi's eyes twinkled with delight and it was obvious the princess forgave him instantly.

"Doomo arigatoo, Anubis-san!" She said, hugging him. He couldn't help but smile, she had a way of making people smile.

"Will you be staying in the temple as well?" Anubis asked.

"Hai, and there is another thing I didn't mention," Usagi said, a nervous smile on her face. "There's a person that's staying there also." She said, laughing nervously.

"Ryo?!?" He demanded, feeling anger.

"Nani?" Usagi asked, seeing the fury on Anubis's face. "Iie." Usagi said, shaking her head, she looked over at Ryo and saw the nervous smile on his face as well. "Her name's ChibiUsa and she's sorta… mine and Ryo's… umm… daughterfromthefuture." She rushed the last part in a low mumble then turned as red as a tomato.

"Nande? What was that last part?" Anubis asked.

"She's our future daughter." Ryo repeated, his face turning red this time.

"Nani?!?" He cried, looking back and forth between the two. Both Usagi and Ryo were blushing as red as tomatoes and they kept looking away from each other. "Your future daughter?!?!"

"Hai." The pair said in unison as they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Usa-chan!" The voice called. "Where are you?" Usagi and Ryo looked behind them and saw a little girl with black hair done up in two odangos running toward them, her blue eyes lighting up when she sees the two.

"Hurry up ChibiUsa-chan!" Usagi called, slowly walking toward the girl. When the girl finally arrived with the two, Usagi took her hand and walked up to Anubis. "Anubis-san," She started. "This is ChibiUsa, future daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Ryo." Usagi said blushing. ChibiUsa curtsied with respect.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Anubis-san." She said, in a very respectable voice.

"Meet again?" Anubis asked.

"Hai, you're in the future too, you know," Usagi commented. "Anyway, me and my friends and ChibiUsa will be at the temple in a little while there's a few things I have to do first, though." Anubis shook his head and turned from the pair, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I wonder when he'll meet Puu?" ChibiUsa mused outloud.

"Meet Puu?" Usagi asked. ChibiUsa smiled brightly.

"Yeah, in the future, they were married, they make such a cute couple too." She said, squealing as she thought of all her friends in the future.

"Anubis-san and Setsuna-san?" Usagi asked, her eyes getting big. "Wow, I thought Puu had to protect the time gate though." ChibiUsa just smiled and took Usagi's and Ryo's hands as the trio headed back toward the apartment.

"Can we get ice cream Usa-chan?" ChibiUsa asked as they walked past an ice cream parlor.

"Sure!" Usagi said, smiling brightly at the child. ChibiUsa had always been such a pain, but it had been a long time since the little pink spore had been there. This ChibiUsa was different, she wasn't a brat, she was just so kawaii Usagi couldn't say 'no'. Usagi looked over at Ryo, her eyes asking if he had money. He only smiled and winked as ChibiUsa drug them toward the counter. Usagi's happy smile grew into a content look of happiness.

****

"Where's Usa-chan?!?!" Makoto demanded, starting to worry. It had been almost two hours since Ryo had gone after Usagi and to top it off, ChibiUsa was gone now.

"Don't worry so much, Mako-chan, I'm sure Ryo-kun's found her and they're on their way back now." Minako said, looking on the bright side.

"Minako's right, Usagi would have called us if they'd run into trouble." Ami agreed, coming into the room with a book in her hand.

"She'll be sorry when she gets back!" Makoto cried, standing up. "Leaving us here to worry about her the whole time!" Makoto said, shaking her fist as anger and worry pulsated through her body.

****

"That was the best ice cream sundae I've ever had!" ChibiUsa cried, as she put the spoon in the bowl. She sat back in her chair and smiled at Ryo. "Where are we going now, tousan?" ChibiUsa asked as she looked across the table at her future father.

"Well, we should probably go back before the girls worry about Usa-chan." He stated, knowing how protective of her they had been since they had arrived.

"All right, can we do something tomorrow with Mommy then?" ChibiUsa asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Of course Koneko-chan," Ryo said, smiling at the little girl. "There's someone I think you'd like to meet too, his name's Uly."

"Come on, lets go." Usagi said, as she held her hand out to the girl who took it gladly. Ryo walked over to the other side of Usagi, slipping his arm around her tiny waist as they slowly made their way back to his apartment.

****

Sorry not much happened in this chapter. I haven't had time to write lately, we're preparing for cheerleading competition on Feb. 3 so we've had practice everyday after school and by the time I get home from practice/basketball games, it's too late to type. Plus I've had a tiny bit of writers block on this one. I need to sit down at straighten out all my ideas, I have SO many of them nowadays. Anyway, please review or email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com

}]i[{ a butterfly for luck to those that review, :P a raspberry to those that don't.


	11. Chapter 10 - Paths Revealed

Chapter 10 - Sailor Wildfire?!?  
  
It had been a few days since the Sailor Senshi had moved into the temple and they were already driving Anubis crazy. Rei stayed by him most of the time, reading the flames. The other girls, though, were a little different. Usagi and Minako were either playing video games or Usagi was burning cookies in the kitchen while baking with Makoto. It was just like home to Usagi, besides the fact that Shingo wasn't there to pick on her. She was very happy, the little brat, ChibiUsa, wasn't that bad. She had good taste in clothes and food and Ryo took them out quite often. It was another school day and, as usual, Usagi was running late.  
  
"Usagi-chan!!" ChibiUsa shouted, pulling the older blond out the door. "We have to hurry or we're gonna be late!!"  
  
"Hold on!!" Usagi shouted, pulling on her left shoe. She picked up her bag and took off for the school, followed by ChibiUsa. She ran past ChibiUsa due to the fact her school was farther and she would get another detention if she were late again. She turned the corner and ran into someone, falling flat on her butt. "OWE!!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" A familiar voice shouted. Usagi opened her eyes and looked up at the form of a man.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" She asked, struggling to her feet. He was already gone, though.  
  
"Hey Usa-chan!" She heard a voice, she looked toward the gates and saw Ami and Makoto waving to her. "Matte! You're gonna be late!!" Makoto shouted. Usagi stood up and ran into the school yard, hurrying to her homeroom class.  
  
"I'm here!" She cried as she ran into the room, taking her seat in front of Ryo. She collapsed on her desk, her breathing racing.  
  
"Ohayoo, Usa-chan," Ryo said, kissing Usagi lightly on the cheek. "Glad you made it on time."  
  
"Me too, if I'm late one more time, I'll have detention all next week too." Usagi said, her shoulders still heaving.  
  
"Quiet now class." The teacher started.  
  
****  
  
"Why does school have to be so hard?" Usagi complained as she sat under a tree with Ryo during lunch. "I failed another test."  
  
"If you want, I can tutor you." Ryo suggested. Usagi smiled and happily accepted his offer.  
  
"And this time, I'll be serious!" Usagi said, smiling. Her smile turned to a frown when she heard a scream. "Not now!" She cried, standing up.  
  
"Come on!" Ryo said, grabbing her hand. She followed him out of the school yard, heading toward the scream. They rounded the corner and saw a little girl looking strangely like ChibiUsa being squeezed to death by a youma.  
  
"Armor of Purity, tao JIN!!" Usagi shouted as she transformed into her armor.  
  
"Armor of WildFire, tao JIN!!" Ryo shouted, transforming as well.  
  
"Hold it right there!!" Usagi shouted, jumping in front of the youma. "You let that girl go right now!" She demanded, feeling anger well up inside.  
  
"Usa-chan!" The girl shouted. She was dressed in red and pink and had some sort of armor mixed with a sailor fuku. Ryo pulled the swords from their sheath and charged at the youma, managing to free the little girl.  
  
"Wilfire INFERNO!!" The girl shouted, fire forming between her hands that she hurled at the youma a moment later. "I am Sailor Wilfire!" She explained, striking Usagi's pose.  
  
"ChibiUsa-chan?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"Hai, Usa-chan," She said smiling at the elder woman. "Give me a hand all right?"  
  
"You got it!" Usagi said, her staff appearing in her hands. "White Cosmic RAINSTORM!!"  
  
"Flare Up NOW!!"  
  
"Wildfire INFERNO!!" The three attacks hit the youma at the same time and the youma disintegrated, leaving a pile of dust on the ground.  
  
"Very good, Usako," A familiar voice said. "You're stronger than I imagined you would be here. My master will have you for himself, though, so I wouldn't go making any promises I can't keep." He said, disappearing a moment later. Usagi turned to Sailor Wildfire, a stern look on her face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were a Sailor Senshi?!" Usagi demanded, transforming out of her armor.  
  
"Well… Puu told me not to tell you right away. Besides, I'm not totally a Sailor Senshi, my fuku has armor too so I'm part Ronin Warrior." ChibiUsa explained.  
  
"We'd better get back to class before they notice we're gone," Usagi said, taking Ryo's hand. "Do you need us to walk you back, ChibiUsa-chan?"  
  
"Iie, I'll be fine." ChibiUsa said, smiling brightly. Usagi smiled back and walked with Ryo back into the school yard.  
  
"Hey Ryo, where were you guys?" A guy that Usagi didn't recognize asked as he ran up to them. "You two were probably… making out." He said, winking at Ryo. Usagi started to blush as did Ryo.  
  
"Iie, we were just talking." Usagi said, still blushing. The guy leaned over to whisper something in Ryo's ear that Usagi didn't hear. She saw his blush deepen as he gently pulled her along toward the school.  
  
"What did he say?" Usagi asked, curious as to why Ryo was blushing so much.  
  
"It was nothing." He said, kissing her forehead lightly.  
  
****  
  
"She so beautiful… those eyes are… exquisite…" A man was mumbling as he looking down at a picture of Princess Serenity. "I can't wait to make you mine," He said as an evil smirk spread across his lips. "Endymion, I grow impatient, bring me the princess at once!" He commanded.  
  
"Hai, my lord." Endymion said, bowing before his master.  
  
****  
  
"Usa-chan!" Rei yelled, catching up with Usagi, Ryo, and ChibiUsa. Those three seemed to spend every moment together. They looked like a family. "Matte!"  
  
"What is it Rei-chan?" Usagi asked when the raven-haired girl ran up to them breathing heavily. She was wearing her temple robe with the red pants and white top. "Is something wrong?" She asked, seeing the worry in Rei's eyes.  
  
"It's… it's Anubis-san. They took him!" Rei cried, falling to her knees. Usagi dropped to her side, supporting her weight.  
  
"What do you mean?!? Who took him?!?" Usagi demanded.  
  
"Endymion…" Rei said before passing out. Usagi noticed a large gash on Rei which was leaking a great amount of blood and realized that she'd barely managed to get away.  
  
****  
  
Hiya peeps, sorry this chapter was kinda stupid and predictable. I'll do better next time, I was really out of it when I wrote this. Anyway, please don't be mad, the next one'll be a LOT better, I promise.  
  
}]i[{ A butterfly of luck to those that review, those that don't :P get a raspberry.  
  



	12. Chapter 11 - Pain and Kidnap

Chapter 11 - Pain and Kidnap

"Come on! We have to get her to a hospital!" Usagi shouted, attempting to lift her unconscious friend. Ryo bent down to help Usagi, putting one of Rei's arms around his neck and Usagi had her other arm around her neck.

****

ChibiUsa lay sleeping in Ryo's lap and Usagi had her head laying on Ryo's shoulder, his arm draped around her waist when the doctors came out. Everyone else was lounging on the furniture as well, it had been hours since they had brought Rei in and they weren't sure if she'd make it. She had lost so much blood, they had to give her several transfusions.

"Miss Usagi?" The doctor asked, stopping in front of Usagi and Ryo. Usagi's eyes fluttered open and she jumped up, making Ryo nearly drop ChibiUsa.

"Hai doctor?" Usagi asked, her friends crowded around her, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Miss Hino lost a lot of blood, but we believe with a few days rest, she can make a full recovery," The doctor explained. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as he passed the good news onto them. "She's awake now and wishes to see you." The doctor informed. He told them what room she was in and they went to gather their purses and such.

"Ryo-chan, try not to wake ChibiUsa-chan. She looks tired." Usagi said as she kissed Ryo on the cheek.

"Hai, Usa-chan." He said quietly. He very gently picked up ChibiUsa, careful not to wake her and followed Usagi and the rest of the senshi and Ronin Warriors to Rei's room. She walked in and kneeled by the side of the bed, seeing Rei's purple eyes open as she heard them enter.

"How are you feeling Rei-chan?" Usagi asked, feeling the tears brimming her eyes.

"Usa-chan… Endymion took Anubis-san." Rei repeated, eyes drooping.

"Hai, we'll save him Rei-chan." Usagi reassured her, feeling the tears begin to fall. 'I'll make Mamoru pay for what he's done…' She silently vowed. Usagi turned from Rei and walked out of the room. She felt Ryo grasp her hand as she headed for the door and she looked into his eyes. He shook his head, telling her that she can't go alone. She pulled her hand away and continued to walk, making her way down the hallway.

"Usa-chan…" Ryo whispered. "Come one guys, we can't let her go alone," Ryo said, putting the sleeping ChibiUsa in Minako's arms. "You guys should stay with your Senshi, we'll protect Usa-chan."

"No way! We're her Senshi, her protectors and we're going with her!" Makoto broke in.

"It's too dangerous, without any type of armor you'd be easily killed." Cye said seriously, stepping in front of her.

"You have to stay here and protect Rei and ChibiUsa, we'll take care of Usa-chan." Ryo informed as he and the other four guys ran after Usagi.

****

Anubis opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He was in some sort of dungeon of some sort and was hanging from its ceiling, his wrists bound tightly together. There was no way to tell how high he actually was for it was too dark to see anything.

"So, Anubis-san I presume." Said a man's voice. The image of a man appeared before him, partially transparent.

"Who are you and why was I brought here?!" Anubis demanded, pulling at the chains wrapped around his wrists.

"It isn't important who I am. I only want one thing and one thing only." The man started.

"And what's that?!?" Anubis demanded. A smirk spread across the man's face and he licked his lips.

"Only the most beautiful in all the universe," He stated simply. "Princess Serenity would make a exquisite Queen, don't you think?" He heard a grown from Anubis and saw the look of anger on Anubis's face.

"If you lay a hand on her, I swear to Kami that I'll kill you my self!" Anubis promised, feeling anger stirring within.

"We'll see," He said smugly. "You'll be the perfect bate in my plan." He said, an evil smirk spreading across his face. Anubis could feel his anger growing, but there was nothing he could do in this state.

****

"Usa-chan! Matte!" Ryo called as the five Ronin Warriors ran after her in full armor.

"Ryo-chan?" She asked, hearing his armor clank against the ground. "Ryo-chan, please stay here, I don't want to see you hurt." Usagi said, putting a hand on the cold metal of his armor.

"Yeah right, I'm not gonna sit back and watch that Mamoru guy hurt you again!" Ryo cried, taking her hand.

"Besides, you're a Ronin Warrior now, we have to look out for our friends." Sage said, smiling at the blond.

"Ryo-chan, I'm afraid…" Usagi whispered as she laid her head against his body.

"It's all right, Usa-chan, we'll protect you, don't worry about a thing, tenshi." He whispered, slipping his arms around her waist.

"We don't even know where to start looking…" Usagi whispered, feeling sorrow grip her heart. She may not have known Anubis too long, but he was a friend and he did do anything he could to protect her, even if he was protecting her from Ryo. He meant well, he truly cared for her.

"Usa-chan, it's late, we'll look for him tomorrow all right?" He asked, worry in his eyes as he stroked her blond hair. "Come stay with us tonight, your Senshi will be fine."

"All right." She said, letting Ryo slip his arm around her waist. The six people began to slowly walk toward their house, each one transforming out of their armor. Usagi gasped as she felt a cold chill run through her body. Ryo felt her body tense and his eyes darted around, searching for the source of the bad vibe he was getting.

"Princess Serenity…" A man's voice said. Usagi looked up into the sky, seeing the man from before. "My my, you're more beautiful every time I see you, my dear," He said, a smirk on his face. "You will belong to me soon, that is, if you ever want to see your friend again." A picture of Anubis flashed in front of her. He was crying out in pain as negative energy ran throughout his body.

"Anubis-san!!" Usagi shouted, seeing him hanging, pain written across his face. "Let him go you monster!!!"

"Do you remember me, princess?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of course I remember you, how could I forget a jerk like you," She said, her fear turning into a look of anger. "How could I forget you, Takao? You turned Endymion against me in the Moon Kingdom, I guess old habits die hard."

"Endymion came to me little princess, are you ready to join me?" He asked.

"I'll never join you." She said coldly, standing in front of Ryo and the others.

"You leave me no choice then." He said as he let more negative energy run through Anubis's body, making his cried of pain even louder.

"Please stop…" She whispered, crystalline tears forming in her eyes. His face softened for a split second then turned cold again.

"Humph, I'll make a deal with you, I'll give you a week to make your decision then I'll come for you. If you say 'no', all of your Senshi will die as well." He said as a picture of all of her Senshi and ChibiUsa flashed before her.

"Usa-chan! Don't worry about us!" She heard Makoto shout, then her shout turned to a scream of pain as the dark energy ripped through her body.

"Mako-chan!!" She shrieked. She saw Rei's lifeless form as she clutched her wound, trying to stay conscious. "Rei-chan… Ami-chan… Mina-chan… ChibiUsa-chan…" She whispered as he vanished.

****

Gomen it took so long for me to finish this chapter. I've been concentrating on A Lost Sister Found cuz I've gotten such great reviews on it. Anyway, you ppl are spoiled cuz you're getting TWO chapters. I'll see you in the next one and don't forget to review or email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com


	13. Chapter 12 - Sorrow and Battles

Chapter 12 - Sorrow and Battles

Ryo knelt by Usagi's side, wrapping his arms around her crying form.She buried her face in his chest, letting the tears fall freely.

"Ryo-chan, I'm afraid, Takao's a monster, he did the most horrible things on the Moon Kingdom." She whispered, her shoulders heaving as the sobs raked through her small body.

"How touching." Came a familiar cold voice.Ryo glanced over his shoulder, seeing a smirking Prince Endymion floating toward them.He looked at the other warriors and they shook their heads, quickly transforming into their demi-armor.

"Ryo-chan!" Usagi yelled, seeing black roses heading straight for him.She pushed him away as the roses flew toward them, a few of the roses grazed Usagi's arms as she was barely able to dodge the deadly flower."Armor of Purity, tao jin!!" Usagi shouted, transforming into her armor of purity, her staff appearing in her hand.

"Armor of WildFire, tao jin!!" Ryo shouted as the cherry blossoms surrounded him, forming his armor.The six Ronin Warriors stood ready to fight, scowls on all of their faces.

"Just leave Mamoru." Usagi said coldly, having enough grief in her life already.She wasn't in the mood to deal with Endymion right now, she had a LOT on her mind.

"Gomen Usako, but I have my orders." Endymion said, a smirk on his face.

"Don't you EVER call my Usako again!" Usagi shrieked, feeling anger well up inside.

"I'm not here for you, Usagi, I'm here for them." He said, pointing toward the Ronin Warriors.

"You lay a finger on ANY of them, and I swear to Kami that I'll kill you right now." Usagi said in a threatening tone, all the kindness gone from her face.

"Empty threats…" He commented, a large dark energy blast forming in the palm of his hand.He hurled the attack straight at Ryo, watching in delight as it neared his target at an incredible rate.

"Flare Up NOW!!" Ryo shouted, his attack meeting Endymion's in the middle.The attacks were even for several seconds until Endymion managed to add more power to his attack.Ryo cried out in pain as he was thrown back into a building.

"Ryo!!" Usagi shouted, running to his side.He weakly stood up, standing in front of Usagi."You'll pay Endymion!!" Usagi shouted, holding her staff ready.The crystal atop the staff began to glow as power began to gather."White Cosmic RAINSTORM!!!" She shouted, feeling the power shooting from the staff.

"Iron Rock CRUSHER!!"

"Thunder Bolt CUT!!"

"Arrow Shock WAVE!!"

"Wave SMASHER!!"

"Flare Up NOW!!"

The six attacks headed straight for Endymion, who couldn't dodge them all.A shield appeared around him as the six attacks hit.The shield was weakened greatly by this large amount of energy rushing into it.

"Is that all you've got?" Endymion said, a smirk on his face.He raised his hand and sent a blast into the middle of the group, sending everyone in different directions.He set his sight on Ryo as he slowly moved in for the kill."So, Ryo of WildFire, you're with that little tramp?" Ryo's eyes narrowed on Endymion as he moved closer to Ryo, a blast of dark energy in his palm.

"You're a bastard…" Ryo said in a low voice.The dark force field surrounded Ryo and Mamoru, making Ryo's armor feel as if it were tightening.He cried out in pain as the armor bit into his soft flesh.

"Ryo-chan!!" Usagi shrieked, throwing herself up against the dark dome.She felt the dark energy travel through her armor and cried out in pain as she was thrown back.Kento dropped to her side, forcing her to her feet.

"Ryo!" Kento cried as a symbol began to glow in his forehead.A symbol began to glow on each Ronin Warrior's forehead and a purple crescent moon lit up on Usagi's forehead.She felt as her power began to leave her body and fell limp in Kento's arms.Their powers flew toward Ryo, forming the Armor of Inferno.

"Nande kuso?!?" Endymion demanded, seeing Ryo's red armor turn into white armor.

"What is that?" Usagi asked weakly, leaning heavily against Kento.

"That's the Armor of Inferno," Kento said simply, watching the fight."Can you stand?"

"I… I don't know… I'm so tired…" She said as her eyes started to close.He gently laid her down on the ground, preparing to use his attack.

"Rage of Inferno!!" Ryo yelled, sending the powerful attack at Endymion.

"Iron Rock CRUSHER!!"

"Arrow Shock WAVE!!"

"Thunder Bolt CUT!!"

"Wave SMASHER!!"

Usagi forced her eyes open as she heard the yells of her friends.She slowly forced herself to her feet, holding the staff in front of her.

"White Cosmic RAINSTORM!!" She cried, sending her attack with all the others.The attacks all hit Endymion, his shield shattering as the energy hit him.Usagi heard his cry of pain as the attacks hit him.When the smoke cleared, the only thing left of Endymion was a charred rose that crumbled as Usagi touched the burnt petals.She walked to Ryo, leaning against his chest as she transformed out of her armor.She vaguely felt him pick her up, putting one arm under her knees and the other behind her back.

"Are you all right Usa-chan?" He asked as he walked toward the house.Usagi's eyes opened and she smiled warmly up at Ryo, kissing him lightly on the lips.She shook her head, still smiling.

"I love you Ryo-kun." She whispered as she laid her head against his chest.

It was a few minutes later that Ryo walked into his room, pulling back the covers of his bed and gently laid her down, tucking the blankets tightly around her.He leaned down, letting his lips brush gently against hers.He turned to leave but felt her hand on his wrist.

"Don't leave.." She whispered, wide awake and smiling at him.He turned and sat on the edge of the bed as she reached up, brushing the hair from his eyes.She pulled him down toward him, kissing him passionately on the lips.She felt his arms wrap around her waist and his weight shift on top of her as the kiss continued.

****

Okay, that's the end of this chapter.I'm going to attempt a lemon for this one, just to see if I can do it.I've never really tried one before, if it doesn't sound good, I'll probably ask Tora-chan to write it cuz she's REALLY good at it.Anyway, it'll be under NC 17 so you don't have to read it of course.Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.I spoil you ppl, two chapters in one day.Oh, and don't forget to review k?Or email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com


	14. Ryo/Usagi Lemon

Sailor Wildfire

Note: This is my very first lemon, please don't be mad if it sux. It's not the stuff I normally write *blushes* Anyway, please review and let me know if I should just stick to writing regular fanfics and leave the lemons up to Tora-chan.

Love…

"No…" Usagi whispered, pushing Ryo off of her. He pulled his lips from her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Gomen, Usa-chan." He said blushing as he looked away. He stood up to leave and felt her grab his hand once again.

"Please, stay with me, I'm afraid to be alone." Usagi said, as she looked up at Ryo, her eyes pleading him to stay. He smiled warmly at the girl and kneeled at her side, rubbing his hand through her silky blond tresses.

"All right, Usa-chan." He said as he lay down beside her. He pulled her body close to his as she fell into a deep sleep.

__

"Usa-chan!" ChibiUsa's voice rang out. Usagi looked at her surroundings, seeing that she was in some sort of a temple.

"ChibiUsa?" Usagi asked, hearing the child's sweet voice. A moment later, the raven-haired child bounded into the temple, dropping into Usagi's lap.

"Usa-chan!" She cried, giggling happily as she hugged Usagi. "Where's Tousan?" She asked, looking around the temple.

"I don't know…" Usagi's voice trailed off as something caught her eye. He mouth dropped open as she saw 'him'. "Ryo-chan!" She called, running out of the temple.

"Usa-chan, come back!" She heard ChibiUsa shriek. "If you go out there you'll be killed and what about me?!" She demanded, fear written across the child's features.

"I have to help him!" She cried as she ran out of the temple, leaving the child in tears. She watched as he flew further and further away. She ran after him… knowing that she had to do something… she may not love him anymore, but he didn't deserve such a terrible death. "Mamoru!!" She shouted, running after his captors.

"Usa-chan… I'm sorry…" She heard Ryo's voice as she ran after him. "I can see that you love him, I won't force you to pretend you love me anymore…" Usagi stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes searching for Ryo.

"Ryo-chan! Where are you?!" She demanded, forgetting about Mamoru. "Ryo-chan! Come back!" She shouted, feeling the tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

"Goodbye, Mommy…" ChibiUsa's saddened voice said.

"I'll always love you, Usa-chan…" Ryo's voice whispered.

Usagi's head shot up off the pillow and she searched her surroundings, feeling Ryo's strong arms around her.

"Usa-chan, are you all right?" He asked, worry on his face. Her eyes scanned the room until they fell on Ryo's worried eyes.

"Ryo-chan… you're… you're still here…" She whispered, throwing her arms around his neck as she cried into his chest.

"It's all right, Usa-chan. It was just a dream…" He assured her, feeling her shoulders heave with her sobs. He hated to see her cry, it broke his heart to see her like that.

"Momma…" A faint voice was heard. A silhouette was seen in the window, the silhouette of a child.

"ChibiUsa-chan?" Usagi asked as she walked toward the girl. "How did you get away?" She asked as she approached the girl.

"I didn't, Usa-chan. Puu brought a shadow of myself here… a shadow of what's happening to me… something's wrong…" Her voice trailed off, filled with sadness. ChibiUsa held up her hand and Usagi could see that she was fading.

"ChibiUsa-chan!" Ryo cried as he grabbed for her hand. His hand went right through hers. "How?" He asked, fear on his face. He looked over at Usagi, his eyes searching for an answer.

"I… I don't know… I'll save you ChibiUsa-chan, I promise." Usagi said, bowing her head. Usagi could feel the tears stream down her face as ChibiUsa began to fade more.

"My time here is up… please hurry, Usa-chan…" ChibiUsa pleaded before completely disappearing.

"ChibiUsa-chan…" Usagi whispered as the girl faded away. She reached her hand out to where the child had been, drawing it back at the disappearance of the child. She felt Ryo's strong arms wrap around her waist and she leaned heavily against him, letting the tears fall.

"It's all right, Usa-chan… we'll save her…" He whispered, stroking her hair gently. She looked up into his eyes, the tears sliding silently down her cheeks. He reached a hand down, gently wiping the tears from her eyes, erasing any sign they had been there. Usagi looked up into his eyes, seeing the worry that he felt. She smiled weakly and reached her hand up to his cheek, stroking it gently. She brought her lips to his, kissing him passionately, feeling him tense up in surprise. She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him over to the bed. She sat down on the edge, pulling him down on top of her without breaking the kiss.

Usagi felt Ryo's weight pressing down on her as he gently kissed her. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and caress hers, searching the contours of her mouth. He broke the kiss and she brushed the hair out of his eyes, tracing his features with her soft fingertips. He took her hand, kissing her fingers gently as his other hand slid over her hips. She could feel his arousal against her body as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his once again, in a gentle kiss. Her hands went to his waist as she began to lift his shirt up, her fingers moving over the taut muscles of his chest. He broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor.

"Are you sure Usa-chan?" He asked quietly. She pressed a finger to his lips and kissed him lightly. She felt his hands unbuttoning the front of her shirt as his hands moved over her breasts. He tossed the shirt to the side, as his lips traveled over her body. His hand sliding down to the zipper of her skirt, sliding it down. She shuddered as a spasm of pleasure swept through her body.

"Are you all right?" He asked, worry on his face. She only smiled and reached for the button on his jeans, unzipping the zipper as she leaned up and kissed his neck. He took off his pants and boxers and gently slid off her skirt, taking her underwear with it, sliding his hand over her most intimate parts, sending spasms of pleasure rolling through her body.

"Ryo.." She moaned. He felt her shudder again with pleasure as he ran his fingers along her stomach, reaching his arms around to unfasten her bra. He leaned down, kissing her neck gently, his lips trailing to her nipple as he bit down ever so gently. She bucked against him and moaned with pleasure as his lips trailed along her naked body. His hands ran down to her hips as his lips touched hers again. He gave her a reassuring look as he entered her.

She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out as the tears ran down her cheeks. She closed her eyes as he began to move, slowly in and out. He brought one hand to her face, wiping the tears away and kissed her closed eyes. At first the pain was all Usagi could feel, but slowly, as the pace quickened, it changed. Turning to one of exquisite pleasure instead.

"Ryo!" She shrieked, bringing her hips up to meet his, meeting his pace as she called his name again. She could feel his breathing against her face, but her eyes remained closed. She saw beautiful colored lights, lights of the emotions that were running through her body. Lights of the exquisite pleasure that she was experiencing. It was like nothing ever experienced by either before.

"Usagi!" His voice rang out as he felt the same ecstasy that she was experiencing. He closed his eyes and too, saw the multi-colored lights, shining brightly.

Faster and faster… deeper and deeper. The lights became brighter and brighter. Blinding them as the sweet bliss captured both of them. They were floating in a great pool of the sweetest emotions that ran through them.

Ryo threw back his head in a roar of pleasure as he emptied himself into her, feeling passion's hold release him. He collapsed against Usagi's small body rolling off of her, but pulling her body close to his. The sweat glistened on both bodies, their breathing racing. Usagi nestled up next to Ryo, her lips brushing against his one more time before fatigue took over and she lay sleeping in his arms, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Protecting her as she slept so peacefully.

"I love you, Usagi…" Ryo whispered, kissing the back of her hand as he felt the fingers of sleep wrap themselves around him as well.

****

Okay, that was my first attempt at a lemon ever. Let me know what you think k? Do I have enough talent to write my own? Or should I ask Tora-chan to do the next one? Please let me know, k? Anyway, gomen this took so long to write, it's really hard to write this type of stuff *blushes* Anywho, leave a review or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

=^.V.^= Luna will bring those that review luck in everything^_^

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	15. Chapter 13 - The Ronins Will DIE!!

Chapter 13 – The Ronins Will DIE!!

Usagi woke up early the next morning to the light pouring in through the open window. She looked over at Ryo's sleeping form, kissing his lips gently. He stirred and a moment later, his deep blue eyes opened and looked deep into hers.

"Good morning, Ryo-chan." She said, smiling at him. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her gently.

"Usa-chan…" He started, but Usagi pressed a finger to his lips.

"I love you too, Ryo-chan." She whispered, as she smiled happily at him.

"I'll protect you, I promise." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

****

"I wonder where Ryo is?" Mia asked herself. She had come over as soon as she had heard of the disturbance in the city. She knew that it had been the Ronin Warriors that had destroyed everything in a that battle. The thing she didn't know, was, who was that blond girl in the white armor? She had seen a shot from a reporter that had been on the scene during the time of the battle.

"He's still sleeping," Sage said as he sat on the couch next to Mia. "He's probably pretty tired from the battle last night." He commented as he handed a cup of tea to Mia.

"Thank you." She said as she took a sip from the cup.

"Usagi-san was probably worse off than he was." Kento said as he entered the room, plopping down on the chair across from them.

"Usagi? Who's that?" Mia asked, not having ever heard the name before.

"Huh? You don't know Usagi?" Kento asked, a little shocked.

"Iie, I've never heard of a girl named Usagi." She said, looking from one to the next.

"Well… she's the sixth Ronin Warrior." Sage said, looking up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning." Ryo said, smiling as he walked into the living room.

"Hey Ryo! How you feeling?" Kento asked, as Ryo walked over to the couch, plopping down next to Sage.

"I'm all right, Usagi-chan's fine too." He said as he leaned back, putting his hands behind his head.

'Chan?' Mia thought, feeling a little hurt.

"How can she be a Ronin Warrior? There's only five of you, that's what the ancient said, there's nine mystical armors." Mia said, not believing this girl.

"You haven't heard of the Legendary armor of Purity?" Ryo asked, as he looked at the woman.

"Armor of Purity?" She questioned, a suspicious look on her face.

"When are we going to save ChibiUsa?" Usagi asked as she entered the room. She blushed when her eyes fell on the woman sitting next to Sage. "Gomen nasai," Usagi said, blushing slightly. "I didn't see you sitting there Miss…" Usagi stopped when she didn't know a name.

"I'm Mia, you must be this Usagi I've heard about." Mia said as she stood up and walked toward her.

"Hai, I'm Usagi," Usagi said, smiling brightly. "It's nice to meet you, Mia-san." She said, bowing at the waist.

"Just call me Mia," Mia said, smiling at Usagi. "Tell me about this 'Legendary Armor'." Mia said, as she looked at Usagi.

"Legendary armor?" Usagi asked, looking a little confused. "What's there to tell, my tousan gave it to me when I came here."

"What do you mean 'when you came here'?" Mia asked.

"Well… when my okaasan sent me to this dimension," Usagi said simply. "Tousan said that it is the strongest of all the armors and no one but I could ever use it."

"Whoa, you're going a little too fast for me," Mia said, leading Usagi to the table. "Who's your tousan?"

"My tousan? Well… he was known as the Ancient one." Usagi said simply. She gasped when she saw Mia fall out of her seat.

"The Ancient one is your tousan?!?" She demanded, her eyes huge with surprise.

"Hai, he's my tousan." Usagi said. For the next few hours, Usagi told her the whole story. She told her about the Moon Kingdom and its destruction. The death of her kaasan. Her rebirth on earth in a new dimension, her life as Sailor Moon. All the way up until the battle from the night before when her fiancé was killed.

"Wow that's quite a story. Why should I believe you, though?" Mia asked, giving Usagi a strange look.

"Because it's true. Once we save Anubis, he'll tell you the same thing." Usagi said simply.

"Serenity-hime." A familiar voice said behind Usagi. She turned around, seeing a woman with deep green hair holding a staff that resembled a key.

"Puu!" She cried, hugging the older woman.

"Puu?" Ryo questioned, giving the woman a suspicious look. Usagi blushed and looked back at Ryo.

"Hai, she's guards the gate of time, this is Sailor Pluto." She said, smiling at Ryo.

"Pluto? How many of you are there anyway?" Sage questioned.

"Well, if you count ChibiMoon, there's ten of us, then there's the three Starlights but we haven't seen them since they saved Kakyuu." Usagi said, thinking for a few minutes.

"We have to hurry if you're going to save the Inner Senshi." Another voice said, as a man with short blond hair stepped out from behind Sailor Pluto.

"Haruka!" Usagi shouted, throwing her arms around the handsome young man. Ryo frowned, a look of jealousy on his face.

"How have you been Koneko-chan?" He asked as he smiled at the blond girl.

"I'm all right Haruka." Usagi said, smiling.

"Who's your friend?" Ryo asked, glaring at Haruka as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Gomen, this is Haruka, and that's Michiru." Usagi said, smiling as a young lady with sea green hair stepped out from behind Haruka.

"Is he your boyfriend from home?" Ryo asked, still glaring at Haruka.

"Umm… Ryo-chan? Haruka's a girl." Usagi said, causing a blush to spread across Ryo's face.

"Nani? A girl?" His blush deepened as he looked at Haruka again. "Gomen nasai." He said, still blushing.

"It's all right, happens all the time." Michiru said, stepping in between the two. Haruka continued to glare at Ryo, not trusting him one bit. She felt Michiru's hand on her shoulder and she looked down into the eyes of the woman with sea green hair. Michiru shook her head 'no' and Haruka scowled, knowing that she couldn't say anything to Ryo.

"And this is Hotaru." Usagi said, gesturing to the youngest of the four girls with shoulder length black hair and deep violet eyes. Hotaru forced a weak smile as she looked at the five guys in front of her.

"I'm going to go alone to Takao." Usagi said seriously. "There's no need for any of you to get involved. If it's me he wants, then I can't put you in any danger."

"Koneko-chan, we're not going to let you fight this alone." Haruka protested.

"No! I go alone! In six days my friends could be dead! I go tonight alone!" Usagi cried as she ran out of the house into the streets.

****

"Soon, my princess, soon you will be mine." Takao said to himself as his fingers trailed over the image of Usagi in front of him.

"Your highness, what shall I do with the prisoners?" A man with deep red hair asked, appearing before Takao.

"Do not hurt them. Not until I have Serenity in my possession, anyway." Takao said, an evil smirk on his face.

"And what of the Ronin Warriors?" He asked, referring to the fact that they had killed Endymion.

"Kill them…" Takao said as his evil laughter filled the air.

****

Usagi sat in the park on the bench, her eyes on the ground. 'I'll find a way to save you ChibiUsa-chan…' She thought as she waited for nightfall. She knew that Ryo would look for her and eventually he would find her. She had to go, though, she couldn't sit back and watch her friends being tortured.

"Usa-chan…" Came his voice a moment later. 'I knew he'd find me…' Usagi thought as she sat on the bench, looking up at the night sky.

"Ryo-chan, I have to save ChibiUsa-chan and the rest of the Senshi. I'll sacrifice my freedom for my friends." Usagi said calmly before Ryo could say anything.

"Usagi, please come back with me, it's dark and getting cold." He said, putting his jacket around her shoulders. She shuddered and leaned against him.

"Ryo-chan, please understand why I'm going to do this." Usagi pleaded, tears filling her eyes.

"I do understand, Usa-chan. But you can't just give up like this!" He said, standing. "You have to fight, you can't give in like that!"

"If I don't go then he'll kill them!" Usagi snapped, standing beside him. "I can't let that happen!"

"Usagi, if you die, then I'll be alone again." Ryo said, sadness in his voice. Usagi stopped, her anger leaving. She brushed a hand against his cheek and pressed her lips gently against his.

"I won't die, I promise." Usagi assured him, moving the hair out of his eyes.

"I can't let you do this alone, I'll fight alongside you, tenshi," He said as he rubbed his hand over her pale cheek. Usagi shook her head in disagreement, but stopped when Ryo pulled her up against him. "I won't lose you…"

****

"So, princess, are you saying goodbye to your prince?" Takao asked himself as he watched the tender scene before him. "Yuji, take your strongest youma and attack them right now." Takao ordered the man with blood-red hair.

"Hai, your Highness." The man said, bowing before the King.

****

"Am I interrupting anything?" A voice asked from behind Ryo and Usagi. Usagi felt a cold chill run through her body and turned to see a man with fire-red hair with a rather large youma behind him. "I'm here the deliver a message." The man said in an evil voice.

"Leave us alone, you've already done enough damage!" Usagi shrieked as she jumped in front of Ryo.

"Takao will not come for you early, you're going to have to wait, princess." The man said in a bitter voice.

"Well you can tell Takao that he's gonna die when I get my hands on him!" Ryo snapped, quickly transforming into his demi-armor. Usagi did the same, wearing the purple and white armor as she stood beside Ryo.

"I highly doubt that, boy," The man said, sounding bored. "Youma, kill this Ronin Warrior, Takao wants the girl alive."

"Hai, Yuji-sama." The youma responded, growing in size. The youma approached Usagi and Ryo, still growing like a huge plant, sucking all of the energy out of nearby trees and plants.

"Usagi! Get out of here now!" Ryo ordered, stepping in front of Usagi.

"Iie, Ryo-chan!" Usagi responded. "I'm a Ronin Warrior too, I won't leave!"

"You're not experienced enough, get out of here right now!" Ryo ordered, lunging at the youma. The youma easily dodged the attack, wrapping Ryo tightly in deep green vines.

"Ryo-chan!" Usagi cried as she watched the vines close around him, wrapping around his throat. She could hear the choking sounds he made as the vines cut off his supply of air. She jumped into the air, heading for Ryo, ready to cut him loose when she managed to reach him.

"Not so fast, Serenity-sama." The youma's evil voice cackled as vines closed around Usagi's ankles, wrists, and waist. She felt fear grip her chest as Ryo's face started to turn blue from lack of air.

"RYO!!!!!" Usagi shrieked as she felt tears fill her eyes.

****

Gomen it took me so long to finish this. Been having a little writers block, not to mention I was working on that lemon for a while *blushes* Please review or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

Gomen, no little face this time, I've run out *frowns* If you know of any kawaii ones, I'd love to c em^_^

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	16. Chapter 14 - A Mysterious Rescue...

Chapter 14 – A Mysterious Rescue…

"Get out of here!" Ryo managed to choke out, pulling at the vines that wrapped themselves tightly around his neck.

"I won't leave you!" She shrieked, feeling the warm tears stream down her face. She fought against the vines that held her, crying out as she was pulled across the sharp gravel, the rocks cutting into her face. A white glow emitted from her body.

"…."Ryo's eyes slowly closed and he slumped forward, not moving.

"NO!!!" Usagi shrieked a bright flash of white light engulfing the area. The youma as well as Yuji were forced to shield their eyes from the bright light, cringing as it burned their eyes. When the light slowly faded away, Princess Serenity was floating above the ground, holding an unconscious Ryo in her arms.

"Nani?!? How did that brat do that?!?" Yuji demanded in anger. "No matter, my mission here is done." He said, a smirk on his face as he jumped into the air, disappearing through a dark portal.

****

"Something's happening…" Sage said quietly as he sat on the couch with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cye asked as he glanced over at Sage.

"I don't know… Ryo's power is fading… don't ask me how I know that though." He said as he stood up, quickly transforming into his demi-armor.

"We'd better hurry and find them fast!" Cye said as he quickly transformed as well, following Sage out the door.

"Matte!" Mia shouted as she ran after them. "I'll drive you there!"

"There's no time for that!" Sage shouting, pointing a finger toward the horizon. "Look at that!" Visible in the distance, was a bright white light being emitted from some unknown source.

"Come on, we have to hurry!!" Cye shouted as he began to run toward the bright light, followed by Sage.

****

Usagi held Ryo in her arms, dressed like Princess Serenity with large white wings on her back. Tears were streaming down her pale face, dripping onto the shiny armor that Ryo wore.

"Please be all right…" She whispered, nuzzling her face against his.

"So Princess, when are your little friends supposed to arrive?" The youma asked, smirking at the princess. Her eyes hardened into a glare as a look of rage filled her beautiful face.

"You'll pay for what you've done to Ryo!!" She shrieked, lunging at the youma. The tears streamed down her face as she buried her fist into the monster's face, drawing it back and throwing punch after punch at the youma. "I won't let you live for this!!"

****

"The light came from here!" Sage cried as he ran into a park. He saw a figure lying on the ground wearing red and white. "Ryo!" He shouted as he ran to his friend's side. That's when he noticed the other figure, the figure of a beautiful girl, grief stricken as she battled it out with a large plant-like youma.

"Sage, look out!" Cye cried as a blast of energy headed for him. Cye dove in the way, managing to push Sage out of the way before the blast would have hit them.

"Thanks man." Sage said, then turning his attention back to an unconscious Ryo.

"How is he?" Cye asked, looking down at his friend with a look of concern.

"I don't know. As far as I know, he's still breathing," Sage commented, feeling for a pulse. "I've found his pulse, it's really weak, though."

"Think we should give her a hand?" Cye asked, pointing to the princess that was fighting the youma.

"I think she can handle it, look at her." Sage said with a smirk.

"Ugh…" Ryo groaned lightly. He rubbing his head from where it had met with the ground, feeling a large lump already forming. "What happened?" He asked, painfully sitting up.

"I don't know, but it must have been pretty bad." Sage commented, helping Ryo to his feet.

"Usagi?" He asked, seeing a woman wearing a white dress with huge white wings in front of him. "Usagi!!" He shouted, jumping into the battle. He pulled his sword, slicing a vine off just as it wrapped itself around her wrist. She looked surprised as she looked at him and threw herself against his chest.

"Ryo-chan!!" She cried, feeling fresh tears start to flow. She lay against his chest, falling unconscious from the sudden burst of energy. Ryo cradled her body, blocking the attacks of the youma while his friends jumped into the battle.

"Thunderbolt CUT!!"

"Super Wave SMASHER!!"

The two attacks slammed into the weakened youma, making it explode in a shower of green and yellow goo.

"This is nasty!" Sage shouted as he tried to wipe the sticky goo from his face. Cye looked about the same, his hair dripping with the slimy goo.

"Ryo got off easy." Cye commented as he approached the dark-haired boy holding an unconscious angel in his arms.

"Hey, you all right Ryo?" Sage asked as he approached Ryo from behind.

"Stay back man." Ryo commented as he saw the dripping pair approaching him from behind. He stood up and took a few steps backward, still holding Usagi in his arms. A frown crossed Sage's face as he tried to wipe more goo from his face.

"This is SO not fair." He commented, a look of disgust on his face.

"Come on, we should probably get back. It's starting to get dark." Ryo said as he began to walk toward home.

"Whatever you say man." Sage said as he detransformed out of his armor, loosing most of the goo. Cye did the same and followed the three to the apartment.

****

"You incompetent fool!!" Takao shouted, his voice echoing off the high ceiling of his palace. "How could you let those Ronin Warriors defeat your youma?!?!"

"It wasn't my fault, your highness. According to your orders, you said not to harm Princess Serenity…" Yuji started.

"I don't want to hear any excuses!!" Takao shouted, cutting Yuji off in mid-sentence. "Get rid of those Ronin Warriors right now!!"

"Hai, sire." Yuji said, a look of anger crossing his face as he bowed slightly at the waist.

****

Usagi groaned lightly, her whole body aching. She sat up, biting her lip against the pain and squinted into the bright light. She managed to swing her feet over the edge of the bed, feeling a chill run through her body at the touch of the floor on her bare feet.

"Nani? What happened?" She asked herself as she realized she was in Ryo's room. White Blaze picked his head up off the floor, looking at the girl and purred lightly as he nuzzled his muzzle against her face. She giggled lightly, petting the tame beast in an affectionate way. "I'm all right, White Blaze." She said, giggling again.

"It's good to see you awake, Usa-chan." A voice said from the door. Usagi looked toward the door, seeing Ryo standing there looking down at her tenderly.

"Ryo-chan!" She cried as she climbed to her feet and began to walk toward him. He walked toward her a little faster, taking her in his arms.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, Usa-chan. That last battle took a lot out of you. You should get some more rest." He said as he helped her back to the bed.

"How long was I out?" Usagi asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"About two days," Ryo said as he gently lay her down, pulling the blankets up.

"Ryo-kun?" She asked as he walked toward the door.

"Hai Usa-chan?" He asked, turning back to face her.

"Do you think you could get me something to eat first," She asked, an innocent smile on her face. "I'm a little hungry." He chuckled to himself and walked off to the kitchen to fix her something to eat. Usagi lay back on the bed, hearing a light knock on the door.

"Koneko-chan?" Came a familiar voice from outside the door.

"Come in Haruka." Usagi said, smiling as her friend entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she kneeled beside Usagi's bed.

"I'm all right, I'm just a little sore is all." Usagi said, grimacing as she shifted her position.

"Damn it Usagi!!" Haruka shouted, jumping to her feet. White Blaze heard her outbreak and jumped to his feet, placing himself firmly between Usagi and Haruka. "Why the hell did you go and do that?!?"

"It's all right White Blaze," Usagi said, soothingly, standing behind the tiger. "I won't let him hurt my friends. If the only way I can save them is to give myself up then so be it!" Usagi snapped, determination on her face. "I don't care the cost, I will protect my friends." Haruka sighed and relaxed.

"There's no use in arguing with you," Haruka sighed. "Once your mind is made up, there's no way to change it. You had better not get yourself killed, though." Haruka said firmly. Usagi's eyes saddened.

"If it takes my death to ensure their safety, I will gladly do it." Usagi said simply, a hint of sadness in her voice.

****

It was dark and cold. Pain shot throughout Anubis's body, starting from his wrists where they were bound with strong negative energy bonds. The energy that was being passed through his body greatly weakened him, making it hard for him to even breath. He had been hanging here for days now, possibly weeks. He had lost all track of time, not being able to see the sun or the moon. He knew that something had to happen, he wouldn't just hang here for the rest of his life. If the Ronin Warriors could not help him, he knew that the Sailor Senshi would come. It had been too long, he was losing hope… afraid that Princess Serenity had been taken by that man… forced into a life she didn't want. He would not let that happen!! He would not let the princess he promised to protect end up that way!! He would find a way to help her… he didn't know how, but he had to.

****

"I guess it's time…" A shadowed figure said as they stepped out of the misty background. "I can stay there no longer, my princess is in danger…" A sort of portal opened in front of the figure and it disappeared through it, the portal closing behind.

****

Anubis had lost consciousness again. He painfully opened his eyes when he sensed something was happening. He struggled to pick his head up, his eyes meeting a pair of red eyes. Without his staff or any strength, he could not fight back this person.

"Do what you like with me," He said weakly. "The princess will not be defeated so easily."

"Do not fear me," A female voice said quietly. "I am a friend, one of the Princess's guardians. She needs your help though."

"I'm afraid I would be of no use to her any longer." Anubis said, no longer fighting.

"She needs your help Anubis-sama." The woman said again.

"You speak my name with such respect…" He commented before his eyes drifted shut. The woman smiled slightly and used her staff. In one quick motion, the negative energy bounding his wrists shattered and he started to fall. With a swipe of her staff, he started to float, being surrounded by a yellow glow. A symbol began to glow on his forehead and armor appeared around him… his armor of Cruelty, the helmet disappearing a moment later.

"They're going to need your help, Anubis-chan…" Sailor Pluto whispered before Anubis disappeared in thin air.

****

How was that? Did I leave you hanging? So sorry, what kind of an author would I be if I didn't make ppl want to come back and read it though? *slight smirk* Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. As was requested, I have been making the chapters longer, therefore, it takes me longer to produce a chapter. Anyway, you know the deal, please review or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] I'll be waiting, please don't be lazy *begs for more reviews* I won't bite… well actually… I may bite if you give me a bad review… or if you don't review at all *death glare to those that don't review, arms crossed over chest, looking like Vegeta* *cracks up laughing* I don't know how he can stand like that all the time!! *rolling on the floor*

Vegeta: What's wrong with the way I stand *death glare*

Poky-chan: *shivers* Nuthing Veggie-chan. *innocent smirk* 

Vegeta: *raises eyebrow*

Poky-chan: Veggie-chan *whining* Make them review please?!?!? 

Vegeta: *glaring still* *looks at the reader* You gonna review or are you going to have a little chat with my fist? *glaring at the reader that's about to leave without reviewing* I know who you are…

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	17. Chapter 15 - A Prophecy...

Chapter 15 – A Prophecy…

Usagi's eyes fluttered open and she painfully sat up in bed, looking around the dimly lit room. Her eyes scanned the room as she tried to figure out where she was. There were two beds in this room, and two dressers across from her. She slowly stood, hearing White Blaze let out a noise as she stood, picking his head.

"It's all right White Blaze," She said, patting the tiger on the head. "I'm fine." She walked toward a balcony that branched off from the room, looking into the distance to see they were in the country. 'How did I get way out here?' She asked herself as she looked toward a rather large lake in the distance. 'It's so beautiful…' She thought, closing her eyes as a light breeze ruffled her hair.

"I see you're finally awake." A familiar voice said behind her. Usagi spun around, a little surprised, to see Ryo standing in the doorway.

"Ryo-chan…" She whispered as she walked over to him, putting her arms around his neck and lying her head on his chest. He stroked her hair gently, kissing her forehead lightly. "Ryo-chan, where are we?"

"This is where Mia lives. We stayed here for a while after we got rid of Tulpa." Ryo said, holding her close.

"Tulpa…" Usagi whispered. "That's the person father was fighting in the Moon Kingdom…"

"Hai, he was Usa-chan…" Ryo said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Lets go get something to eat okay?" Usagi's eyes lit up with the mention of food and a moment later, a loud growl was heard from her.

"Sounds good Ryo-chan." She said, a sweatdrop on her forehead. She grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the kitchen. _[A.N. don't ask me how she knew where the kitchen was -_-' we'll just say she has an instinct that tells her where food is k?]_

****

"Soon, my dear, you will be mine…" Takao said quietly as he watched Usagi running toward the kitchen through some sort of mirror.

"She won't give up and you know it!" Rei shouted, fighting against her restraints. She cried out in pain as her jarred her wound.

"She will if she sees her friends are in trouble, especially that 'Ryo of the WildFire'." He said with a smirk.

"We won't let you take her!" Makoto shouted, pulling against her restraints as well.

"Oh? And what are you going to do to stop me, may I ask?" He asked, a huge smirk on his face.

"She's our princess, we'll think of some way to protect her from you!" Minako shouted, her face twisting in anger.

"I'm sure you all will," He said, laughing to himself. "For now, though, I'm off to visit my fiancée." He said smirking before he disappeared through a dark portal.

"Usagi-mama, I know you'll save us…" ChibiUsa whispered, her face pale and eyes drooping. She was breathing heavy and looked over at her hand, seeing that it was slightly fading, whatever Usagi was going to do, she had to do it fast.

****

"Ryo-chan?" Usagi asked after having eaten her fill. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"I really don't know Usa-chan. So much has happened since I first met you. I really couldn't say, if this guy is as strong as Mamoru he will be a problem. But, knowing that Mamoru was just one of his minions, I'd imagine this guy is even stronger." Ryo said, looking toward the window.

"Hai, I know. My okaasan couldn't defeat him, she only succeeded in trapping him… I just wonder how he managed to break free." She said outloud. Ryo's eyes widened and he dove at Usagi, knocking her to the floor and covering her body with his own as hundreds of black blasts broke through the window.

"O genki desu ka, Usa-chan?" He asked, looking at her with a pained look on his face.

"Hai, I'm all right, Ryo-chan! You're hurt!" She said, seeing the blood dripping from her hand that had been on his back.

"I'll be fine, Usa-chan, transform ok?" Ryo said, helping her to her feet. "Armor of WildFire, tao jin!"

"Armor of Purity, tao jin!" Usagi cried. The cherry petals surrounded them and a moment later, they stood before a great youma in full armor.

"We have to get him outside!" Ryo yelled, grabbing Usagi's arm and dragging her toward the broken window. He jumped out, her following him and the two landing on their feet outside.

"So Serenity-hime, are you ready to join me yet? Or do I have to… execute a few hostages?" Takao asked, a smirk on his lips as he hovered above the youma.

"I will never join you!" Usagi spat out, her lips turned down in disgust.

"That's really too bad," He said, putting on a mock pity look. "So, who's the first to die? Mercury? Jupiter? Mars? Who will it be, Serenity-hime?"

"Leave them out of this! They have nothing to do with this!" Usagi shouted, feeling anger wash over her.

"Iie, I don't think so. They have a lot to do with this, Serenity-hime. Don't you remember? Your precious Senshi are the ones that really trapped me. Your mother only managed to give them more power to strengthen the seal. I will have my revenge on them, then I will take you to be my wife." He said, a huge smirk on his face.

"Iie! I won't go easily! I will protect my friends even if it means I lose my life doing so!" Usagi shouted, anger and sorrow running through her heart. She wasn't strong enough to beat him, not even with the power of the Ginzuishou and the power of the armor.

"Flare Up NOW!!" Ryo shouted, launching his attack at the youma who easily dodged, causing the attack to knock down several trees.

"White Cosmic RAINSTORM!" Usagi shouted, sending the attack at Takao. He laughed and put a hand up, a black shield forming.

"You think you can defeat me with such a pitiful attack?" He asked, laughing like a maniac. "Sorry Serenity-hime, I won't be defeated as easily as you believe. You'll be dead very soon if you continue this pitiful battle."

"I won't give up without a fight!" Usagi shouted, tears of rage filling her eyes. "I won't let you take my future from me! I won't let you take my ChibiUsa from me!!" She screamed in rage, holding the staff above her head. "Cosmic Silver RAINSTORM!!" She shouted, holding the staff up and pointing it at Takao. The attack flew toward Takao who merely held up a hand, blocking the attack. His eyes narrowed as he struggled against the attack, sending a negative energy beam to meet hers in the middle. Her eyes were glazed over and held a strange look of rage mixed with hatred in them, all goodness gone from her expressive eyes. "I won't give up…" She whispered to herself. She felt her attack beginning to give in and struggled to match his power, only to be pushed back further. "Iie, I can't lose this fight…" She whispered to herself, tears of rage and despair appearing in her eyes.

"I won't let you win bakayaro!" Ryo shouted as he dodged the youma's next attack. "Flare Up NOW!!"

"Thunder Bolt CUT!" The new attack hit the youma combined with Ryo's attack and threw up a blanket of dust over the youma.

"What took you guys?" Ryo asked, breathing heavily.

"You know, the traffic out here is terrible." Cye said jokingly.

"Gomen, Ryo, we were in the woods training." Sage said apologetically.

"That's all right." Ryo said, not looking too upset about it.

"Yoo hoo…" A voice said from the dust. They all turned in shock to see the youma emerge from the smoke, not a scratch in sight.

"NANI?!?!" The all cried in unison.

"My turn," The female-type youma said, a smirk on her black lips. "Fear Shaking Wave!" She cried, _[A.N. I know that attack was really dumb, but hey, all of the Ronin Warrior's attacks sound dumb, plus I'm TERRIBLE when it comes to making up attack names. Look at Usagi's attack 'Cosmic White Rainstorm' What kind of an attack is that?] _sending a dark blast of energy out that washed over the five Ronin Warriors, making them all fall to their knees holding their heads. They all fell to the ground, cringing in pain as wave after wave of dark energy invaded their bodies, making images dance through their heads. Images of the destruction of earth and of losing loved ones, images that touched into their deepest fears.

"STOP!" Kento shouted, fighting against the pain that raked his body, that made him quiver in fear and pain.

"I won't give up!" Usagi shouted, trying to add more power to her attack, but only falling back further. Her feet began to slide and she moved back inch by inch, her attack becoming weaker and weaker. "Iie, I can't lose this battle…"

Through all the commotion a lone figure stood watching the battle. His long staff in one hand, a cymbal shaped hat on his head. His fingers tightened around the staff before he picked it up off the ground, holding it above his head. The three rings began to spin around, making loud clanging noises before he hurled the staff into the middle of the battlefield. The orb atop of the staff began to glow a bright white color, lighting up the battlefield and engulfing everything in its blinding glow.

"What is this?" Usagi asked herself as she noticed her armor melted away into a long white gown and the staff disappeared, replaced with the Ginzuishou. When the light faded away, the five Ronin Warriors stood firmly their weapons out in front of them, each glowing their respectable colors and each with a symbol on their foreheads. "What's going on?" She asked again and gasped as she saw that Ryo was now wearing that weird white armor he had worn before. She glanced back over at Takao to see him shielding his eyes from the bright light and cringing against the great amount of power that pushed against him.

"Serenity-hime…" A familiar voice said. Usagi turned around to see Anubis and Setsuna walking toward her.

"Anubis-san? Setsuna-san?" Usagi questioned, still holding the Ginzuishou. "What is going on?"

"You can no longer fight as a Ronin Warrior." Setsuna said plainly.

"Nani? What do you mean, does that mean I can't fight at all?!? What about my Senshi?!?!" Usagi demanded, tears of anger and worry in her eyes.

"Hai, it's getting much too dangerous for you to fight Usagi-sama…" Setsuna started. "If you continue to fight like this, it will affect your future."

"You're lying!" Usagi shouted, trying to hide the fear in her voice be projecting it as anger.

"I am the Senshi of Time, you know that I don't lie." Setsuna said firmly. Usagi nodded her head, knowing that Setsuna spoke the truth.

"Demo, Setsuna-san, how can I save my friends?" Usagi asked, feeling fear and sorrow wrap around her heart.

"The Ronin Warriors have much more experience and are much stronger than your Senshi," Setsuna started. "They will be strong enough to defeat Takao."

"Demo, I have to do something!" Usagi protested.

"If the time should come, you may have to use the Ginzuishou." Anubis said solemnly. Usagi paled at the mention of using the mystical gem.

"Demo… I…" She hung her head, afraid of the crystal's power. She had used it before and she had died, somehow, it granted a wish and she was given life again each time, though.

"You may not need to, lets hope you don't." Anubis finished. Usagi sighed, a little relieved.

"I will help the Ronin Warriors in any way possible." Usagi said firmly. A moment later, the light faded and so did Setsuna and Anubis.

"Rage of INFERNO!"

"Thunder Bolt CUT!"

"Iron Rock CRUSHER!"

"Super Wave SMASHER!"

"Arrow Shock WAVE!"

The five attacks, combined with power from the staff hurtled toward the youma. Upon making contact with the youma, the youma turned to dust, floating away in the light breeze.

"Nani?!? That was my strongest youma!" Takao shouted, watching in shock as the youma was destroyed. Usagi turned back to face him and gasped as she saw the blood that streamed down his face. The energy from that staff must have really got him good. "No matter, I'll deal with you another time. As to you, my dear Serenity-hime, I'll see you later." He said, rubbing a hand against her cheek before disappearing.

"Usagi-chan? Are you all right?" Ryo asked, walking weakly toward her. She nodded her head and walked toward the staff that was dug deeply into the soft dirt. She picked it up and the crystal floated to the top, landing where the orb was and slowly sinking into it. She gasped as she saw that the orb atop of the staff faded and the crystal took its place.

"Is that, the Ancient's staff?" Sage asked as he walked up behind them.

"Hai… it was my father's…" Usagi said quietly. 'Will the crystal be even more powerful now?' She asked herself, staring intently at the staff. She remembered a shadow from the Moon Kingdom… a shadow that carried a sword with a handle like the top of the staff.

"Usa-chan?" The voice broke into her thoughts, making the vision disappear. "Are you sure you're all right?" Ryo asked, worry apparent in his voice.

"Huh? Gomen, Ryo-chan, I'm fine, though. I was just thinking…" Usagi's voice trailed off as her eyes fell to the ground. 'I can't fight anymore? What did Setsuna see that was so bad that I couldn't fight?' Usagi wondered. 'I guess I won't know until it happens…' She thought, knowing that Setsuna couldn't tell her what was to happen, it was against the rules.

"Lets get inside, Usa-chan, it's starting to rain." Ryo said, putting his arm around her shoulders. She still wore the white dress and held the staff in her hand as she hurried inside, huddling against Ryo as they ran.

"Koneko-chan?!" A very worried Haruka nearly shouted as she shoved past Ryo. "What happened, why are you all wet and dressed as the princess?!?" She demanded, a stern look on her face.

"Takao attacked so we defended ourselves," She stated simply. "Where were you anyway?"

"Huh? Michiru and I went to a store in the city. She needed to pick up some paint supplies." Haruka explained. Usagi shook her head in acceptance and walked past Haruka, heading for her room. She closed the door behind her and flung herself facedown in the bed, letting the tears flow. Soon, not even knowing it, Usagi fell asleep.

__

She was walking through a long corridor all alone dressed as Princess Serenity. Where am I?_ She thought as she searched the hallway for any signs of life._

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She called, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Hello?"

"Serenity, my love," A voice said behind her. Usagi spun around to see Takao standing there, wearing a long black cape and holding a staff much like the Ancient's only it was black. "There you are, I was looking all over for you."

"Takao? Nani? What's going on?!" She demanded, feeling confused.

"Stop fooling around Serenity, it's time for our wedding!" He snapped, grabbing her roughly by the arm. He dragged her down several hallways until they stepped outside into a garden of some sort filled with black roses. Usagi glanced at the building they had come out of, seeing that it was a huge black crystal palace, much like Crystal Tokyo's palace. What's going on here!?!_ Her mind screamed as she took in all the sites. He forced her to walk up to some sort of priest in a black robe. She glanced at the bowing forms around her and recognized the strange armors… Kento… Sage… Cye… Rowen… where was Ryo? She didn't see him anywhere. She searched for him but didn't see him. She let her eyes fall to the ground and looked up a moment later to see a red helmet clutched in Takao's hand. A red helmet with something red dripping from it._

"Ryo-chan…" She whispered, feeling fear grip her heart. "RYO-CHAN!!" She shrieked falling to her knees…

Usagi's head flew up off the bed as she searched the room.

"RYO-CHAN!!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. The door flew open and Ryo ran to her, taking her by the shoulders.

"Usa-chan!" Ryo nearly shouted, getting her attention. Her eyes darted nervously around the room as she tried to remember where she was. Then she remembered, she was in Mia's country house. She flung herself against Ryo's chest and let the tears fall as the remains of the dream faded. "It was only a dream Usa-chan… it's all right now…" His gentle words soothed her, along with the slight rocking and his hand stroking her back. A few minutes later, Usagi lay sleeping in Ryo's arms.

'Ryo-chan, I'm afraid…'

****

Gomen nasai it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have been going through a little writers block, plus I didn't get many reviews so I wasn't too inspired to write. Just remember, the more reviews I get, the more I want to write *smile* Anyway, I'm not going to start the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews, I think I only got like 2 for the last chapter and it kinda bums me out.

ChibiPoky-chan: Mew too… *pouts*

Poky-chan: There there, chibi-chan, we'll get lots of reviews next time *give the readers a look begging them to review* *whispers to readers: Please review or she'll start crying again, I just got her to stop since we got 9 reviews for "A Lost Sister Found"*

Duo: Hey Poky-chan! *goofy smile* Getting any reviews?

Poky-chan: Don't know yet, I hope so though *glares at the reader that's about to leave without reviewing* Anyway, I don't really think I should even leave my email address, no one emails me anyway. If anyone wants to know it, though, it's [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] See ya when I get 10 reviews, just so you know, I can wait a few months without writer this, it makes no difference to me how long it takes me to finish it (that is IF I finish it). Gomen nasai for being so down, I'm just a little bummed out bout a lot of stuff *doesn't really want to talk about it though*

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	18. Chapter 16 - A New Arrival

Chapter 16 – A New Arrival ****

Chapter 16 – A New Arrival

Usagi awoke the next morning, every muscle in her body aching. She sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed, feeling the silky fur of a sleeping Whiteblaze on the floor beside her. Whiteblaze picked up his head, letting out a small purr as she stroked his fur gently.

"I'm all right Whiteblaze." She said, smiling down at the striped beast. He purred as she scratched his ears and followed her when she left the room.

"Koneko-chan." Haruka's voice said behind her. Usagi turned to face the older woman, smiling weakly at her.

"Haruka-san. I will keep fighting," Usagi said simply. "Even if it means my death. I'm not going to stop my fight until my friends are safe and Takao is back where he came from."

"Odango, it's too dangerous." Haruka protested.

"I do not care of the danger of the situation. If my friends are in trouble, I WILL be there to help them no matter what Puu says!!" Usagi cried in an outburst. She saw the scowl Haruka was giving her and decided that she needed to find Anubis.

****

Anubis sat in front of the fire, trying to read anything that it might tell him. He had left early that morning to go to a small temple deep in the woods.

"Anubis-san!" He heard a familiar voice. "Anubis-san, where are you?" It repeated, sounding closer. A short blond girl stepped into the room, kneeling beside Anubis. A staff lay across her lap and her head was slightly bowed.

"Serenity-hime, what are you doing so far from your protectors?" Anubis asked, turning his attention away from the fire. It's deep red and orange flames weren't telling him a thing.

"Please, Anubis-san, I must speak with you." Usagi said, shifting her position.

"What is it oujo-sama?" Anubis asked, turning his attention to Usagi.

"Anubis-san…" She paused, thinking of what to say next. "Why am I not allowed to fight anymore!?" She nearly shouted.

"Oujo-sama… it's too dangerous for you to continue this fight…" He paused for a moment, debating what to say next. "If you continue this fight, you will suffer a fate worse than death and the entire universe will also feel it… It is better to sacrifice their lives than to subject the entire universe to it."

"How could you say that?!?!" Usagi demanded, angry tears streaming down her face. "You'd let my own daughter die?!? You'd allow all of my friends to die?!? How could you be so cold-hearted?!?!"

"Damn it Usagi!!" Anubis shouted, standing in front of her. He towered over her and looked down on her sternly, making her cringe slightly. "If there were any other way we'd surely do it, but there IS no other way!!" He nearly shouted. He sighed and calmed down, his scowl disappearing, replaced with a disturbed expression. "You'd better get back to the house." He said before turning and leaving her alone, the hot tears streaming down her face.

"How could he…" She whispered, falling to her knees in tears. "This can't be happening…"

****

Usagi sat on the balcony staring off at the pond about a mile away, never blinking.

"What's wrong with Usagi?" Mia asked, handing Ryo a cup of tea.

"I don't know. She's been like that ever since she came back from that temple." Ryo said, looking worried. 'What could Anubis have said to make her react like this?' He wondered, looking worriedly at his princess.

"Hey guys." Sage said stepping into the house. He pushed back his head and shook some of the water from his hood before taking his jacket off and hanging it up behind him.

"Hey Sage." Ryo said, still watching Usagi.

"What was so important you had to rush out in the rain to get?" Kento asked, sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table and arms crossed over his chest.

"Nothing really." Sage said, walking toward his room holding a bag in his arms.

"Come on Sage, why can't you tell us what it is?" Kento asked, smirking.

"I was just getting a few books, but it's really none of your business." Sage commented, walking into his room and closing the door behind him.

"Hey guys!" A young voice said, poking his head in through the door a moment later.

"Yuli?" Ryo asked, turning to face the child.

"Hai, it's me Ryo!" Yuli cried, running into the house. Yuli ran over to Ryo, giving him a hug before running off to find Whiteblaze. He ran around the house, searching for his friend but couldn't seem to find him. "Ryo, where's Whiteblaze?" The child asked, turning his attention to Ryo.

"Did you check out on the balcony with Usagi?" Ryo asked.

"Usagi?" Yuli asked. "Who's bunny?"

"Usagi's his girlfriend." Kento said mockingly.

"Ryo has a girlfriend?" Yuli asked, his eyes big. Ryo just shrugged his shoulders, a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

"She just fell out of the sky," Ryo said nonchalantly. "Literally." He added a moment later.

"Oh, I'm gonna go see Whiteblaze now," Yuli said, smiling as he headed for the sliding glass door. He opened the door and Whiteblaze stood up, growling low in his throat. Usagi turned quickly to face whoever had come outside when she heard Whiteblaze's growl.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking at him suspiciously. He could be a youma in disguise trying to trick her.

"Easy Whiteblaze, you know me." The boy said, reaching a hand out to the tiger. Usagi heard a purr come from Whiteblaze and watched as he nuzzled up against the boy, apparently happy to see him. Usagi calmed down and turned around, sitting back down on the damp wood of the porch.

"Gomen, I've been a little jumpy lately." Usagi apologized, looking back out at the lake.

"Are you Ryo's girl friend?" He asked, sitting down next to her. A slight blush crept across her cheeks as she smiled and nodded her head. "I thought he'd NEVER get a girlfriend." The boy said laughing.

"What's your name?" She asked, looking at the brown-haired child.

"I'm Yuli." He said, holding out a hand.

"It's nice to meet you Yuli, I'm Usagi. I bet ChibiUsa will love to meet you once I save her." Usagi said, smiling slightly.

"ChibiUsa?" Yuli questioned, his eyes asking.

"Hai, she's Ryo's future daughter." Usagi said smiling.

"Nani?!? Ryo's gonna have kids too?!?!" He asked, surprise showing on his face. Usagi blushes slightly and nodded her head, turning her attention back to the lake and the sky. "What are you looking at?" He asked, shielding his eyes from the dull light in the distance.

"The earth…" She said, smiling happily as she breathed in the fresh scent.

"What do you mean 'the earth'?" Yuli questioned. "Don't you see the earth everyday?"

"Hai… I didn't used to live on earth though…" Usagi said, seeing flashes of the Moon Kingdom come to her head. She saw the fancy costumes at her birthday and the brightly colored gowns at the great balls.

"What do you mean? Where did you used to live?" Yuli asked, giving her a strange look.

"The moon…" She whispered, closing her eyes as a strange feeling swept through her. "What…" She whispered, gripping her chest. Her whole body began to glow and she slumped forward, breathing heavily. "… is happening to me…"

"Usagi?!" Yuli asked, starting to get a little worried. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I… don't know…" She whispered, her breathing becoming heavier. "My… Senshi…" She whispered, seeing their pained expressions in her mind. "What has happened?"

"Ryo!" Yuli shouted, running into the house.

****

"Odango… please give up your fight…" Rei's tired voice pleaded. "Just leave us here… you can't save us…"

"Please hear us, Usa-chan…" Minako pleaded, the symbol of Venus burning brightly on her forehead.

"You mustn't fight anymore… the future is becoming grim…" Makoto whispered, blood dripping down her face.

"He's planning a trap… Usagi-chan, just forget about us… it will risk too much if you try to save us…" Ami whispered, feeling as negative energy began to lick its way into her.

"You Senshi are so pathetic," Takao said smirking. "Do you really think she won't come for you? Even if you tell her not to come, she won't listen to you, that much is certain."

"Forget about us, odango atama…" Rei whispered before her eyes closed and her body slumped forward.

****

"Usa-chan!! What's wrong?!?" Ryo demanded, holding Usagi in his arms. "Please!!"

"Rei-chan… Mina-chan… Mako-chan… Ami-chan…" She whispered, holding her chest still. Her body began to glow even brighter as the crescent moon blazed on her forehead. Slowly, the symbol began to change color. First red… then orange… then green and finally it turned blue. The colors still flashed and the light slowly began to die down and there Usagi sat, a silver crescent moon gracing her forehead. Her long blond hair slowly began to change, going from a golden yellow to a silvery white.

"What's happening to her?" Mia asked, watching the strange scene before her.

"I… I don't know." Ryo said, holding her tightly against his chest.

"What's happening to me Ryo-chan…" Usagi whispered, feeling a strange fear clutch her soul.

"Usa-chan… I…" Ryo started but she cried out again as pink ribbons surrounded her body. Ryo tried to hold onto her as she floated into the air but failed. "Usagi!!" He shouted, reaching up toward her. A sort of doorway opened and a familiar woman stepped out. "Kiyra?" _[A.N. I didn't spell it right did I?]_ Ryo questioned, seeing the long blue hair that fluttered in the breeze.

"Serenity-hime," Kiyra said, smiling at the silver-haired girl. "It's so nice to finally meet you, neesan." She said smiling at the silver woman. The ribbons began to settle, forming a long white kimono with pink trimmings. The staff of the Ancient one floated up to Usagi who wrapped her fingers around it, the light glinting off the crystal.

"Sister?" Usagi questioned. "I… have a sister?" She asked again, looking confused. Kiyra giggled to herself, a silvery sound that greeted the ears of the Ronin Warriors standing on the balcony.

"Well, not really. I'm a descendant of the Ancient one, so I guess you can say we're sisters." Kiyra said, smiling at Usagi.

"I have a sister…" Usagi whispered as she floated toward the ground with Kiyra.

"I have come to take your place and fight this man," Kiyra said simply. "It's much too dangerous for you to fight, Serenity-hime. I promise that I will do everything in my power to save your Senshi."

"Demo, Kiyra… I couldn't do that…" Usagi said, looking down at the ground. "They're my friends, I can't just sit back and hope that someone will be able to help them."

"You are the future of this universe," Kiyra started. "You are more important than anyone in this entire universe. If you go into battle, I assure you that the worse of futures will be the result." Usagi shook her head.

"Iie… I don't believe that," Usagi said, a tear in her eyes. "I choose my own destiny. I will not allow the future Puu has foreseen to become true even though I do not know the extent of the disaster she saw. I will do everything in my power to prevent that."

"You mustn't…" Kiyra said simply.

"Lady Kiyra." A familiar voice came from behind her. She turned to see the dark auburn hair of Anubis.

"Anubis-san?" She questioned, a look of shock on her face. "How can you be alive?"

"It's actually quite easy," Anubis said. "The Ancient one as well as Queen Serenity were the ones that revived me. They knew that I was the only one that could really guide her."

"How are you here?" Usagi asked, looking at Kiyra.

"You called out to me, neesan," Kiyra said smiling. "I was in another rhelm and heard your voice so softly… you said that I was needed in this world once again so I came."

"That's funny, I don't remember doing so…" Usagi said, scratching her chin.

"You may not have remember because it was more of a sensation that the earth was once again in danger… I heard a voice, but I couldn't hear the words clearly…" Kiyra said, smiling. "I will once again fight for the earth." Usagi still held the staff in her hand. Usagi felt a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"You'll need this, then." She said, tossing Kiyra a small silver orb. She watched as Kiyra's eyes grew as she looked at the sparkling object.

"I couldn't…" Kiyra whispered, looking slightly shocked.

"How else are you supposed to fight without armor?" Usagi asked, giving her a saddened smile. "You are a descendant of my family and I believe that you will be able to control the power of this armor better than I could."

"Usagi-chan?" Ryo asked, stepping up behind the silver-haired woman. "What's happening?"

"My imouto is here, Ryo-chan," She said, smiling up at him. "I promise that I will not fight unless it is necessary. I gave Kiyra my armor."

"You did?" He asked, looking down at the sad expression she was trying to hide with a smile.

"Hai, please help her." Usagi said, looking into those endless blue eyes of his. He shook his head and his lips descended on hers, catching them in a gentle but passionate kiss.

"Hai, we'll be back soon Usa-chan… please don't try to help if all possible." He pleaded. She shook her head and smiled sadly at him.

"Come back to me Ryo-chan…" She whispered watching as the five Ronin Warriors plus one gathered into a group.

"They're going to battle?" Mia asked, coming up behind Usagi. She shook her head, the sadness stretching across her face. Usagi, Mia, and Uly stood back, watching as they all gathered together with the Outer Senshi and Anubis.

"Come back to me… my friends…" Usagi whispered as they all grabbed hands. She saw the Outer Senshi join into the circle and they began to glow their respectable colors. The Ronin Warriors looked a little confused but joined in the circle and took someone's hands. They all closed their eyes as well, tapping into their power.

"Sailor…" The Outer Senshi all whispered, looking up. "Teleport…" They whispered the last word and all of the Senshi and Ronin Warriors disappeared in a flash of white light.

"They're gone?" Mia demanded, looking around for them.

"Don't worry Mia, they Outer Senshi just teleported them. Since the Ronin Warriors contributed their powers as well, the Senshi had enough power to take them along as well." Usagi explained.

"This is starting to get weird." Mia commented.

"It will get a lot weirder pretty soon…" Usagi whispered, already worried about her precious Ryo and friends.

****

A bright light flashed through the area and 11 people stood in a circle with their hands joined. None spoke as they surveyed their landing place. Ryo raised a hand and everyone gathered around him.

"Looks like we have to go that way." Ryo said, pointing to one of the many doorways.

"What makes you so sure?" Uranus asked, giving him a strange look.

"Because, I sense something there. Don't ask me how, I just know that's where we go!" He said, challenging Uranus's authority.

"…."

"Does everyone agree?" Ryo asked, scanning the group of people.

"I trust in Ryo's instincts." Sage said truthfully and all of the Ronin Warriors shook their heads in acknowledgement.

"They are this way…" Pluto said. "Trust in the boy Uranus, he knows what he's doing." Uranus scowled but agreed, following the group through the doorway. After about ten minutes of walking, the Ronin Warriors stopped, feeling something strange in the air.

"Something's not right…" Rowen whispered, hearing a strange tune from deep within the darkness. "Is that music?"

"Hai, I hear it too." Kento said, cupping a hand around his ear.

"What is it?" Ryo asked, glancing at the Outer Senshi for help.

"I'm not sure, maybe a tune to control his minions." Neptune forfeited. The Ronin Warriors shook their heads, but kept their eyes open for anything that might arrive. They walked a little further and the music seemed to be getting louder. As the music grew in volume, the floor and walls seemed to melt away.

"Nani?!?" They cried in surprise.

"What's going on?!?" Kento cried in alarm.

"I haven't a clue!" Sage yelled, loosing his balance and falling over.

"It's the music!" Kiyra yelled, trying to cover her ears.

"Hidy Hi!" A youma said, appearing in front of them. She was accompanied by several soldiers dressed in black armor. "I'm Naga-naga!" The youma said in a very annoying voice. "Have you come to play with me?" She asked, wearing a tutu and holding a type of music box in her hand.

"Don't count on it!" Uranus shouted, holding her hand up. "World SHAKING!!" She cried, sending the planet-shaped attack at the youma.

"Not nice game," The ballerina youma said, pouting. "I'll show you meanies to be nice to Naga-naga," She said, throwing a tutu around each of the Senshi. The Ronin Warriors were busy trying to fight the soldiers and weren't doing too great due to the fact that they were in an altered space. "Now, play nice with Naga-naga!" She said, giggling like a baka. She raised her hands above her head and so did the Senshi. She raised her right leg and so did the Senshi, each one have a huge sweatdrop on the back of their heads. That part that was even worse was the fact that Anubis had been snagged by one of the tutu's as well. _[A.N. -_-']_

"Back off!!" Ryo shouted, slicing one of the soldiers in half with his sword. As a result, the two halves of the soldier each turned into another soldier. "Nani?!" He cried, surprised as he now faced twice as many soldiers as before.

"White Cosmic RainStorm!!" Kiyra shouted, sending the shards of sharp pure energy raining down on the soldiers. The soldier exploded into several pieces and she gasped as each piece turned into a new soldier. "Nani?! This isn't good…" She whispered as she slowly began to back up. The many soldiers formed a circle around her. They all turned their faces to the ceiling and a black liquid poured form their mouths, covering Kiyra in the sticky ooze. Similar things were happening to each one of the Ronin Warriors. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the deep throaty laughter.

"You are all so pathetic," Takao said, laughing harder. "Look at all of you, in a battle for your lives and you will not come out on top. You're all so weak," He said still chuckling. "Now then, where exactly is my fiancée at now?" He asked approaching Ryo.

"If you lay a finger on her, I'll-" Ryo started, a looking disgust on his face.

"You'll do what? What can you possibly do while you're in my control?" Takao asked, a huge smirk on his face. He drew back his hand and sent it flying into Ryo's face, watching as blood flew from his open mouth. "You'll all die a slow and painful death and the Princess will be mine very soon." He said, chuckling low in his throat as he formed a ball of energy in his palm. "Now then Ryo, you'll be the first one to die…"

****

That's it for now. I know I'm evil leaving you off there *smirk* But hey, it's my job as a fanfiction writer ne? Plus I gave you an extra long chapter. To all of you that don't know (which is probably most of you), ChibiPoky-chan has left me *sobs* She disappeared due to the lack of reviews *wails* All I have left is her memory to cherish and that isn't much. She disappeared in a puff of pink smoke *sniffle* The only way I can get her back is if I get lots of reviews. Pwease review so ChibiPoky-chan will come back *looks up hopefully at the reader*. Anyway, here's my email even though no one ever emails me [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]. All I have left is you Veggie-chan *cuddles against Vegeta for comfort*.

Vegeta: *glares* What are you doing onna?!?

Poky-chan: *eyes fill with tears* No one loves me *falls to knees and wails like Usagi*

Vegeta: *sweatdrop* Will you all just review so this baby will stop all this damn whining?!? *smirk* If not, you know what that means right? *balls hand into fist and holds it up*

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	19. Chapter 17 - Betrayal and Surrender

Sailor WildFire ****

Sailor WildFire

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors, PLEASE don't sue me… I'm broke enough as it is…

Note: Okay, I'm REALLY sorry this took so long *sighs* Lack of reviews and writers block has prevented me from writing this particular fic. (that goes for "A Lost Sister Found", "Moon Light Return", and "All is Lost" as well… Even though a bunch of ppl said they would read the sequel to "My Dearest Duo", which is "Moon Light Return". And a bunch of ppl said they would review the sequel to "A Whole New Life: The Return of the Black Moon Family", which is All is Lost). gomen… I'm just getting a little disgusted by the lack of reviews lately… *sighs* I KNOW that's really shallow of me… demo, it's hard to get motivated when no one reviews *sighs again* I have a little challenge for all of you ppl that DO review…. See bottom of page…

Note from insane author: *stands up on computer desk and cups hands around mouth* **READ AND REVIEW FOR ME!!!! SO I CAN CONTINUE!!!! 15 REVIEWS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WRITTEN!!!!**

Chapter 17 – Betrayal and Surrender

Usagi's face flew upward as she felt a harsh pain touch her cheeks.

"N… nani?" She asked quietly as she touched her stinging cheek. It had felt like someone had slapped her sharply across the face. "Ryo-chan…." She whispered, her eyes widening in shock.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Yuli asked from his place on the floor next to Whiteblaze. The white tiger seemed to sense that something was the matter and jumped to his feet, growling deeply.

"They're in trouble!!" Usagi cried, wrapping her fingers tightly around the staff. "I have to go help them! I don't care what happens to me as long as Ryo and my friends are all right!" Usagi cried as she headed for the balcony.

"I want to go with you!" Yuli cried as he followed her.

"Iie, Yuli-kun… it's too dangerous for you." Usagi protested.

"I'm going with you and I refuse to take 'no' as an answer." Mia said firmly with both hands on her hips.

"You don't understand… if you knew this guy… he's evil, he'll stop at nothing to have what he wants…" Usagi whimpered, feeling fear and anger spread through her body.

"And what exactly is it that he wants?" Mia asked.

"Me…" Usagi whispered.

****

"Play nice with Naga-naga!" The ballerina youma said, doing a leap into the air.

"You bakayaro!!" Uranus shrieked as Anubis leaped right into her and both dancers went sprawling on the ground.

"Not nice words…" Naga-naga said pouting. "I can't let you talk like that." The youma said, smiling sweetly at Uranus. She closed her hand and when she opened her palm back up, a long crystal dagger was in her hand. She lunged at Uranus, preparing the sink the dagger into her flesh. She cried out in pain as she felt herself being tackled by someone from behind.

"I'll kill you myself!!" Neptune shrieked. "Deep SUBMERGE!!!" She cried, sending the attack at point-blank range, turning the youma to dust instantly. "Are you all right Uranus?" Sailor Neptune asked, limping toward Uranus.

"Why the hell did you do that!?!" Uranus shrieked as the tutu disappeared. "You could have been killed!"

"I don't care about my life, as long as you're all right." Neptune said, smiling tenderly.

"I hate to break up this heart-warming moment, demo, I have work to do." Takao said calmly as the soldiers began to surround the Outer Senshi and Anubis. Anubis stepped forward, holding up his hand.

"That's enough!" Anubis said firmly. "As I am the protector of the descendents of the Ancient one, I will NOT allow you to harm any of us anymore!" Anubis said firmly.

"And what are you going to do?" Takao asked with a huge smirk on his face. "You're all washed up Anubis… you don't even have the magic staff anymore."

"Iie, I may not, demo… one more powerful than all has it in her possession. You will not truly win as long as she possesses that staff." Anubis said.

"So… Serenity-hime has the staff ne?" Takao asked, scratching his chin. Ryo was pinned up against a wall, dark ribbons of energy cutting into his armor, leaving huge gashes. "No matter, she won't know how to use it. Besides, it can't protect her from what I'm going to do." Takao said with an evil smirk.

"I'll kill you if you lay ONE hand on Usagi!! Bakayaro!!!" Ryo yelled, pulling against the energy bonds to no avail. All he received was a harsh slap in the face from Takao.

"You'd better watch your mouth around your future king!" Takao snapped. Ryo felt the warm blood that spilled from his lips, the bitter taste of blood in his mouth. He coughed harshly, blood splattering onto the ground with each heave of his body. Some of the blood spilled onto Takao's white pant leg as it was projected from his lungs.

"How dare you!!" Takao shouted, seeing the white fabric slowly turn a crimson red. "I'll kill you now!!" A large amount of energy began to gather in Takao's hand as his anger began to grow. A huge blast of black energy streaked with dark blue formed in his hand. He pulled his arm back and prepared to throw the deadly attack… He released it, sending it straight for Ryo…

::Fin::

JK, sorry, I couldn't help it, THAT would be an EVIL cliffie there *giggles* So… read on…

****

"I'm leaving right now!" Usagi cried as she held the staff above her head. Yuli and Mia grabbed onto Usagi's waist and Whiteblaze gently bit down on her other wrist as the rings on the staff began to spin around, faster and faster… A white light was emitted from the staff and a moment later, the three people, and one tiger, disappeared.

****

"IIE!" Usagi cried as she threw her body over Ryo's. She screamed in pain as she felt the negative energy rip through her body, paralyzing every muscle in her body. Her screams of pain died down as the attack died down and she slumped to the ground, not moving.

"USA-CHAN!!!" Ryo cried in anger and rage as he pulled against the bonds that held him. "Flare Up NOW!!" He shouted, aiming his swords at the energy bonds that held him in place. He dropped to Usagi's side, taking her limp body into his arms. "Usa-chan!" He shouted, noticing the huge burns that stretched across her back.

"You haven't won Ryo of the WildFire, not by far." Takao said, glaring at the boy that held his Serenity-hime.

"I'll kill you for hurting Usa!!" Ryo shouted, standing up, still holding the unconscious girl in his arms. The staff lay on the ground a foot away. He bent down and picked it up, tossing it to Anubis. "Sage, I trust you, get her to safety." Ryo said, laying the girl in his arms.

"Hai Ryo." Sage said, gently accepting the princess that was placed in his arms. Ryo turned his attention back to Takao, glaring deeply at him.

"I don't think you should take her away from here." Takao said, a confident smile on his face.

"Why the hell shouldn't I?!" Ryo demanded, rage coursing in his veins. He would make this man pay for hurting his Usagi.

"Because, I have someone here you might want to think of." Takao said, still smirking. A moment later, a terrified Sailor WildFire appeared beside him, trapped in some sort of a force field.

"Otousan!!" ChibiUsa shouted, seeing Ryo standing there. Ryo's face paled as he saw his future daughter trapped in a bubble-like forced field, fear streaked across her face. "Help me Daddy!"

"ChibiUsa…" Ryo said quietly as his rage began to build even more. His eyes narrowed on Takao in sheer hatred. "You won't live after this…" Ryo said quietly, all sanity leaving him. "Release her now and I may leave you the use of your legs." Takao threw his head back in a booming evil laugh.

"Do you really think I would let that happen Ryo of WildFire? You can't touch me, go ahead and try." Takao said confidently. Ryo's eyes narrowed as he drew both of his swords, fitting the ends of the swords together.

"Flare Up NOW!!" Ryo shouted, launching the deadly attack at Takao. Takao merely raised a hand and deflected the attack, sending it straight back at Ryo. Whiteblaze jumped in the way of the attack, forcing Ryo onto his back and running out of the way of the deflected attack, burning the end of his tail in the process. "Thanks Whiteblaze." Ryo said, stroking the great beasts fur appreciatively.

****

Sage held Usagi in his arms, glancing down to see a peaceful look cross her face. His features softened as he brushed his fingers along her jaw-line, feeling the softness of her skin under the roughness of his own. No… Usagi was Ryo's, he couldn't do that to him… Ryo trusted him… he couldn't like her… no… he didn't… he just couldn't…

"Ugh…" A light sound escaped from the angel's partially opened lips. "Ryo-chan…" Her voice whispered as her glazed over eyes looked up at Sage. He felt her hand reach around the back of his neck as she drew him into a passionate kiss. Sage's eyes shot open in surprise as he felt her lips pressed against his. He traced his tongue along her lips, beckoning for her to allow him to enter. She parted her lips, letting Sage's tongue inside to explore her mouth. After a few moments of indulging in the kiss, Sage realized what he was doing and pulled back abruptly, startling Usagi. Usagi's eyes cleared and she blushed in embarrassment as she realized that it had been Sage she had kissed.

"I… I…." She stammered, not being able to find the words. Sage nodded his head in agreement.

"That shouldn't have happened… gomen… gomen nasai…" He said, gently setting her feet on the ground.

****

Ryo glanced back to make sure Usagi was all right and what he saw instead shocked him and brought a boiling rage out that he had never felt before… Sage and Usagi… were…. Kissing…. PASSIONATELY!!! The way HE was only allowed to kiss her! The way HE had kissed her during their night… the way HE kissed her when he felt alone or scared… How could Sage do this to him… he was supposed to be his friend.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Ryo growled as he turned his attention to Sage. He lunged at his fellow warrior, slamming him into the ground.

"RYO! STOP IT!!" Usagi shrieked, trying to pull Ryo off of Sage. Ryo swung his arm back, pushing Usagi away from him. She fell to the ground, feeling the tears sting her eyes as Ryo sent punch after punch at Sage, landing effectively each time. "Make them stop!!" Usagi cried, feeling her tears running down her face. The black soldiers still surrounded them, keeping them from escaping but they hadn't attacked since Takao had arrived. Yuli and Mia were standing away from the battle, being guarded carefully by Whiteblaze. The Outer Senshi and the rest of the Ronin Warriors turned their attention to separated the former comrades, none noticing the stealthy move Takao made toward Usagi, until they heard her scream.

"IIE!! Let me go!!" Usagi cried, fighting against Takao.

"Usagi!" Uranus shouted, shoving the nearest person out of her way and crawling over the rest of them as she raced toward Usagi.

"Let me go Takao!!" Usagi cried, struggling against him… demo, he was much stronger than her, especially in her weakened state.

"Are you finally ready to come home Serenity-hime?" He asked, putting his ear close to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and cringed at the feeling it gave her. He ran a hand up and down her cheek, kissing her neck lightly. He noticed Uranus heading toward him but he didn't act the least bit worried.

"Let her go!!" Uranus shouted. "Space Sword BLASTER!!" She shouted, her dagger appearing in her hand. She lunged at Takao but when she came within two feet of him, a shield appeared and she was thrown back into the crowd of Ronin Warriors and Outer Senshi that had gathered.

"Please Takao… I will stop fighting if you let ChibiUsa and the Inner Senshi go…" Usagi promised, as she stopped struggling. She noticed that Takao was thinking and held her breath hoping he would go for it.

"Hmm… fine then, you have to do exactly what I say or your Senshi and those Ronin Warriors will die, is that a deal?" Takao asked, looking at the princess.

"Iie! You can't trust him koneko-chan!" Uranus shouted, struggling to her feet.

"You can't go with him!"

"He'll kill us as soon as you're gone!"

"Princess… I warned you…" Pluto said, looking sadly at the princess.

"Gomen Pluto…" Usagi whispered, she turned her face back to Takao and put out her hand, grasping his. She felt his hand tighten around her own and she suddenly felt woozy. She fell into his arm unconscious and a moment later, the bodies of the five Inner Senshi as well as the black-haired child fell to the ground in front of the Ronin Warriors and Outer Senshi.

"I've kept my part of the deal and she's kept hers, demo… if you try to save her, the contract will be void and I'll be free to kill you as I wish." Takao said with a smirk.

"Usagi…" Ryo growled as he watched Takao disappear. A moment later, the ground began to swirl and Takao's castle melted away, leaving them standing in the middle of the woods. Ryo turned his attention back to Sage, his eyes burning holes into Sage. "I won't forget what you did…" Ryo said quietly as he turned and walked away…

::Fin::

May 16, 2001

*giggles* FINALLY finished this *sighs* Gomen nasai it took so long… I've already explained above y, though. Anyway…

Challenge: Whoever writes me the LONGEST/FUNNIEST review will receive the next chapter of this ficcy a day earlier than everyone else, sound good? I KNOW you're ALL capable of writing long reviews! So… start writing!! Make sure you leave your addie if you want to umm… participate? (*sweatdrop* I've been reduced to bribing my reviews into reviewing…).

Ja for now,

P-chan ([pokahydee@hotmail.com][1])

*disappears into a puff of pink smoke with silver sparkles*

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	20. Chapter 18 - Escape into Freedom

Sailor Wildfire ****

Sailor Wildfire

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors wish I did though.

Note: This story takes place after Sailor Stars. Usagi is Eternal Sailor Moon and somehow is sent to the Ronin Warriors dimension all alone. The Ronin Warriors are at peace right now.

****

Chapter 18 – Release into Freedom

"Why did you do all of this?" Usagi demanded, anger in her eyes as she stood before Takao. She was now dressed in a pitch-black dress that hugged her body, a slit all the way up to her thigh on both sides. The underside of the dress was a royal blue and was shiny in the dim light. The collar swooped low, and the long sleeves were baggy and belled out at the bottom, the blue underside showing slightly when she moved her arms.

"You are mine now, you should know what I want." He said smirking evilly at Usagi.

"You better back off…" Usagi warned, her eyes narrowing on Takao. "If you put your hands on me, you'll be dead before you can do anything."

"Oh?" Takao asked, looking amused. "Is that so?"

"It IS so… just stay away from me." Usagi warned, turning her back from him and leaving the room, the material of a black cape with a red underside swishing across the floor as she left him alone.

"Don't worry Princess… you'll give into me very soon." Takao said smirking to himself as he watched her departure.

****

"Gomen Setsuna-san…" Usagi said quietly to herself as she threw herself facedown on her bed.

__

~I warned you Usagi-chan…~ A soft voice flooded into Usagi's mind.

"Hai… I know Setsuna-san… demo, I couldn't just let him hurt my Senshi… my daughter… my Ryo-chan…" Usagi whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks as she buried her face into the black blanket.

__

~There is nothing I can do to help you now… you're going to have to choose your own destiny…~ Setsuna's voice said in Usagi's mind. Usagi wasn't able to stop the tears that flowed freely.

"I don't know what to do…" She sobbed, slamming her fists into the bed as loud sobs raked her body. "Ryo-chan… ChibiUsa-chan…" She whispered, seeing the face of Ryo smiling as he gave ChibiUsa a piggy-back ride. It had been so much fun, the three of them. It may have only been for a little while, but it was so peaceful and so happy. _Don't worry Ryo-chan… ChibiUsa-chan… Senshi… I'll think of something…_ Usagi told herself mentally, wiping her tears away as a look of determination crossed her face. The look that came to her face when she had made up her mind… that stubborn look of determination that was never able to be swayed by anyone, not even the man Usagi had loved at one time.

****

"What's up with Ryo?" Kento asked as he sat on the couch with a bag of chips. "I figured he'd get over that thing between Sage and Usagi now."

"I'm worried…" Mia said quietly to herself. "He doesn't even talk to Yuli anymore… and Whiteblaze has been keeping his distance lately."

"Hey, it's not OUR fault his girl friend gave herself up so we could go free." Kento said to himself.

"She gave up her freedom for her friends and the one she loves," Mia said, her eyes stern. "It's a very noble thing to do, she is truly the daughter of the Ancient one."

"Of course she's the daughter of the Ancient One," Came a rather quiet voice. A moment later, a blue-haired girl sat next to Mia on the couch. "She's the Tsuki no Hime and is more powerful than any other being in the world. Only… she doesn't know the amount of power that she controls…"

"Now she'll never know." Mia said.

"What are you all talking about?!?" An angered voice broke in. "We're going to save Usagi-chan!" Rei spat in disgust as she limped into the living room. "She would do it for any of us so we have to help her! She's our princess and we're the ones that are supposed to protect her!" Rei cried, nearly losing her balance and toppling over. Kiyura looked up as Rei entered the room, no hint of any emotion on her face. Mia looked guilty for what she had said, and didn't meet Rei's gaze, instead stared intently on the floor under her feet. Rei snorted in disgust and stomped out of the room, slamming the door to the room she had been occupying.

****

Usagi padded quietly through the dark palace, wondering where exactly they were. It was such a dark gloomy place, she would never be able to find happiness here. The negative energy filled her body and made her feel weak all over. She was having trouble walking at the moment, having to stop every few minutes to catch her breath. No matter how much negative energy was flooded into her body, she could not be turned. Her willpower was too great to be overcome, not to mention that she was the Tsuki no Hime and there was no way that she could be turned.

Usagi passed huge black crystal pillars that towered above her, holding up the heavy dark ceiling. There was very little light in the whole place and all of the decorations were in midnight black and blood red which only added to the sense of evil from the whole place. Usagi was afraid as she walked quietly… alone through the palace. She didn't really know what she was looking for, maybe an exit to a garden or something. She had always loved the flowers… red roses… why were they her favorites? No… they weren't her favorites… those had been Mamoru's. She had always favored lilies and violets over roses, but the only flower Mamoru ever gave her had been roses… not different colors either. They were ALWAYS red, no matter what, he gave her red roses. Never had she been given a white rose, yellow rose, or pink rose… always red… the color of blood.

"Iie… I won't think of him…" Usagi said quietly as she arose from the floor, feeling rested enough to continue. She continued to push her way through the hallway, seeing light at the end. Maybe this was a way outside… Usagi longed to see the sun, to feel it's warmth on her skin. She had been cooped up in this palace for weeks on end. She had not seen the sun, heard a bird chirp, or breathed in the fresh scent of wild flowers in so long. She had to get out of this place before she drove herself crazy.

She pushed out of the opening, seeing the bright light. It blurred her vision, it was so much different than the dim light of the palace. Her eyes took a while to adjust to the brightness and when the finally began to come into focus, she felt that sense of gloom surround her once again. There she stood, in the middle of the garden… crimson red and velvet black roses surrounded her, their sickeningly sweet scent invading her nostrils.

"Iie…" She whispered as she fell forward, losing consciousness.

****

__

I have to think of something… Usagi thought to herself as she lay on her bed. She didn't know how much time had passed since her collapse but she knew one thing… she was going to have to play along with Takao's little game. She had to act like she was changed… that she was in love with him. _After that, though, what do I do?_ She asked herself as she stared at the ceiling. A thought came into her mind… something that she knew would work… now, where to begin…

****

"Where are you Usa-chan?" Ryo asked himself as he stepped out of the house. He had been wandering through the woods, searching for any sign of her for the past few months. He had to find her, he wouldn't give up until she was in his arms once again… until he could breath in her sweet scent. Until he could feel her velvety hair through his fingers, until he could taste her sweet lips. Something was happening to ChibiUsa… she was becoming withdrawn and quiet, she wouldn't even go near the girls. She rarely spoke with Yuli anymore and they had been so close when he had first come.

__

Forget about her… A voice echoed through his mind.

"Takao!" Ryo shouted, recognizing the voice immediately. "Where the hell are you?!? Let her go now!!" Ryo demanded, changing into his demi-armor.

__

She belongs to me now. Takao said calmly. _She has become my bride._

"Iie, she wouldn't let that happen! She wouldn't let you put your hands on her!" Ryo shouted angrily.

__

~Gomen Ryo-chan…~ Usagi's voice whispered quietly. _~I couldn't keep my promise…~_

"Iie! Usa-chan!" Ryo shouted, a feeling of anguish and despair coming over him. "She wouldn't…"

__

She belongs to me forever. Takao's voice continued.

"Usa-chan…" Ryo whispered, feeling the tears burning in his eyes. "She's betrayed me… she's betrayed ChibiUsa-chan…"

****

Something had gone terribly wrong… Ryo knew what Usagi had done… what she had been forced to do to earn Takao's trust… it was a key part in her plan… Ryo would never forgive her, she might as well just kill herself and spare herself the grief of his rejection. Tonight was the night though… the night she would have her revenge on Takao… the night she would escape from everything… the night she would finally be free from everything… free from Takao… free from destiny.

"Gomen Ryo-chan… I can't bare to face you after what I have done," Usagi said grief in her voice. "Gomen ChibiUsa-chan…" She whispered as she held the baby in her arms. "Your father will love you…" She said quietly. "Puu…" She whispered. A moment later, a woman clad in a sailor fuku with long blackish-green hair appeared.

"Serenity-hime…" She said quietly. "What can I do for you?"

"I only ask one favor of you… it is dangerous for you to be here demo… please take ChibiUsa-chan to her father," Serenity said quietly. "It is dangerous for me to speak with you, demo, I can't let her suffer my fate. I will not put her through that and I will not let her father suffer through the pain of her loss." Setsuna nodded and took the bundle from Usagi.

"Hai, I am at your service Serenity-hime." Setsuna said before disappearing. Usagi picked up the small vile that lay on her dresser and placed it inside of her mouth. Takao would suffer for all the pain he had caused. He would not be able to hurt another soul again, she would make sure of it. Usagi padded quietly through the hallways, no emotion on her face as she approached a large door. She pushed the door open and approached the man within. She walked up to the man and ran her fingers through his hair.

"There you are my wife." He said, smiling at the blond woman. A sad smile crossed Usagi's face as she pictured Ryo for the last time, seeing his black hair… his deep blue eyes that held so much light and love… every detail of Ryo was in her mind as she pressed her lips against Takao's. She bit down on the vile, ignoring the shards of glass that filled her mouth. She forced her tongue into his mouth, some of the poison entering him. She could feel his convulsions and knew that in a moment, the two of them would be dead… she would rid the world of evil once again… Her own evil would be gone, and she would burn in hell for the betrayal of her Ryo…

::Fin::

Okay, that's it for this chapter… hope you dun get too mad… I know it sucked but I thought it was a fitting end.


	21. Epilogue

Sailor Wildfire ****

Sailor Wildfire

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors wish I did though.

Note: This story takes place after Sailor Stars. Usagi is Eternal Sailor Moon and somehow is sent to the Ronin Warriors dimension all alone. The Ronin Warriors are at peace right now.

Epilogue

"ChibiUsa-chan… you're mother was a brave woman. She was strong and gave everything for you and for us." Ryo was saying as he lay on his bed. ChibiUsa was a grown woman, and Ryo on his death bed. He had been there when his friends had died, old age claiming each of them. He remembered the moment he had heard of Usagi's death. He closed his eyes as he pictured the glittered golden blond of his youth.

"Usagi-chan… I've finally found you…" He whispered as he walked slowly through the palace in full armor. He pushed open a set of huge double doors, gasping as he saw two bodies lying so still on the floor. The first was the body of Takao, his face pale and eyes wide in surprise. Ryo bent and placed a finger on the man's throat, feeling no pulse. Ryo scowled at the man, disgusted to see the man that had stolen Usagi. The man that had taken Usagi's future away from her. His eyes fell upon the sleeping angel beside him… Usagi… She lay so still, her pale skin looking silvery in the light that filtered over her. This was the only pure, clean light in the entire palace. There she lay, her hands clasped on her stomach, a single lily lay between her hands. Her hair was spread out on the floor around her like a golden halo, her perfect features not destroyed in any way. She looked so peaceful as he gazed upon her, he had long since forgiven her for her betrayal… He knew that she had no other choice, she had done it for ChibiUsa… she had to let Takao believe the child was his own or else… she would have never been born.

"She gave everything for her love for you… You are so much like your mother, you have been the only thing I was living for. I needed to protect you and raise you so I didn't lose hope. And now, it's my time to leave… It's my turn to rest, she will finally return to my arms."

"Does she watch over us?" ChibiUsa asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Hai, she'll always watch over us… and I'll always watch over and protect you." Ryo whispered as his eyes closed and his breathing slowed. "You will always be my angel ChibiUsa-ch-" The quiet steady beeps faded into a steady stream of sound and a sheet was pulled over Ryo's face. A couple stood in the doorway behind the young woman, both not looking a day older since the death of Usagi. A sadness filled both of their features as the old man died in front of them.

"Is he with Usagi-chan now?" Anubis asked his wife. She nodded, her tired eyes locking with his.

"They are together now… it's just a shame that Usagi was never able to see her grandson." Setsuna said sadly.

"Hai, poor Duo-kun will never get to see meet that great woman that gave her life for everyone she loved. It's a shame really." Anubis said. Setsuna shook her head and smiled sadly.

"Iie, there will always be a piece of Usagi in this world… she will return some day…"

::Fin::

Okay, kinda a weird end I know *shrugs* I kinda liked it though cuz it was unexpected… I hope I didn't ruin the whole story with it though. Anyway, my email is [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1] drop me a line k? Ja for now *hugs*

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



End file.
